Believe
by dart53
Summary: The original mission is aborted but the team finds another target that has a personal connection for the Warden.
1. Chapter 1

This is the usual disclaimer: I have no ownership in Garrison's Gorillas and derive no monetary gain from the story you are about to read. I do derive a fair amount of fun writing these things though and hope you enjoy them. dale

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Believe

He jerked his thumb toward the corner of the tent. "That the guy?"

"Yes, sir, that's him."

"How long's he been here Sergeant?"

"Oh, 'bout an hour."

"He get anything to eat?"

"Nope. Just been settin' there like that, the whole time."

"OK, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

He stood inside the opening to the mess tent and watched the younger man for a moment. Well, he thought he was younger, it was hard to tell, the shape the guy was in. He was dressed in the remnants of a German officers uniform, torn and dirty from the trip over the mountains, and an old sweater someone had scrounged for him was thrown around his shoulders. Dirt was ground into the skin of his face and hands and he hadn't shaved in three days, witness to the last time his group had found a safe resting place. His eyes were red rimmed and his shoulders sagged with weariness. He was staring off into the far corner of the tent, not moving, not even blinking it seemed. The GI recognized the look, and could related to it. The guy was too worried to sleep, and too tired to figure out what had gone wrong.

He walked over to the table that held the chow, but after a moment, moved past and headed for the coffee. This young man probably wouldn't eat, or sleep, even though he looked like he desperately needed it. He walked across to where the other man was sitting, shoved a stool away from the table with his booted foot and sat down, placing a mug of hot, strong, black coffee in front of him. "How long you been over here, Lieutenant?"

His question caused the other man to start, and he blinked and shook his head slightly, looking around, trying to remember where he was, before he gazed at the officer that sat across the table. "I quess that depends on what day this is."

He nodded his understanding and smiled, "It's Tuesday."

Garrison had to think for a minute to figure it out. "Six days then."

"When was the last time you got any sleep?"

Resting his head in his hand Garrison had to think about that too. How long had it been? "I don't know. Saturday, maybe."

"I think you better try and get some shut eye now, don't you?"

Picking up the coffee he took a long, satisfying swallow and as he lowered the mug he looked into a face that mirrored his own exhaustion and smiled. "No. They'll be moving us out in a couple of hours and I've got a report to deliver. It can wait 'til I get them all back to England."

"Once a week's good enough for you too, huh?"

Craig had the mug up to his lips again and almost spilled the coffee as he laughed quietly, "Yeah!"

The older man considered him for a moment as he drank his coffee. He sat the mug down in front of him and rested his arms on the table. "Wanna to talk about it?"

At first Garrison closed his eyes and shook his head, but then he leaned back against the post that held their corner of the tent up and looked in the older mans eyes. "Yeah. I think I would."

ggg

The storm had forced them off course and as the pilot tried to bring them onto the proper heading to get them to the drop zone they'd blundered into an uncharted fortified area and set off the defenses. The 88's homed in on them with deadly accuracy, and the plane had taken several hits before the pilot managed to bank and get them headed out of range, but the damage was too great and he shouted for them to bail out. The first two men jumped clear but as the others prepared to go the ship dropped sharply and rolled to the right, throwing them back away from the door. The pilot struggled to level out so they could get away but the controls were stiff and slow to respond. He couldn't stop the nose from coming around, they were slowly spiraling, back into the guns.

"Lieutenant you better get the hell outta here! I'm not going to keep this bird in the air much longer."

"Goniff! Chief! Bail out, don't open the chutes until you've got a long fifteen count. That'll take you down away from the plane. Then watch for it when the you open up, it may come around on you. Now take off!"

"What about you?" Chief looked at him in alarm.

"I'll be right behind you." Slapping the young man on the shoulder he gave him a shove towards the open door.

He watched them free fall, counting, praying they wouldn't panic and open the parachutes too soon. Their training and their trust in him held and he watched as the two canopies blossomed in the evening sky. Turning back he shouted towards the cabin "Captain! You going to be alright?"

"If you get the hell off my airplane I will be!" The man looked back over his shoulder, "Go Garrison I'll be able to land her in one of the fields down there. I'll be OK"

He held the pilots gaze, knowing that this man would probably spend the rest of the war in a prison camp, "Good luck!" he called as another explosion rocked the plane. He rolled out the door, diving away from the crippled aircraft. After his own slow count he spread out and caught the wind with his body, slowing his descent. He scanned the sky beneath him and spotted the other two men. He pulled his hands back in close to his body and let himself free fall, closing the distance between them. Watching the ground come up he pulled the cord at last and reached to the lines as soon as the chute deployed.

He saw his first man land and roll far below him and then turned his eyes back and watched the planes progress back into range of the guns. Spotlights were on now, sweeping the sky, searching for it. The planes descent was too steep, and the number two engine was on fire, but the pilot was doing his best to hold steady on a course away from them. As soon as the light fixed on the aircraft he fired his flares, drawing all attention onto the crippled plane. Garrison watched as it skimmed the tree tops and then lost sight of it as it dropped down the far side of the hill.

ggg

It'd taken nearly thirty minutes to hook up on the ground. He'd found Chief almost immediately, but they'd had to search for Goniff finally locating him, sitting stunned, about half way down a slope that led to the river, holding the side of his head with a bloody hand.

"Goniff!" Chief pulled the little mans hand down and turned his face to see the damage. There was a deep cut along the hairline extending down over the right brow and his eyes held a rather vacant look. "Can you hear me, man?" Blood streamed down his face and soaked into the collar of the jacket he wore, and though he turned and stared at Chief he didn't answer.

"Somebody had to see us bail out." Reaching to Goniff's belt Garrison pulled the mans small first aid kit open. He tossed the sulfa packet to Chief and then folded a dressing over the wound after it had been powdered. Chief quickly wrapped the dressing down and tied it in place. "We've got to get out of this area." Standing he reached back and hauled Goniff to his feet, "Help me get him down to the river."

They supported the little pick pocket between them, half carrying him towards the water.

"Which way?" Chief asked, looking around them.

"Up stream." he swung is hand up, pointing back towards the mountains. "That'll take us back up where Actor and Casino are."

"You sure they'll be there"

"I'm not sure of anything."

They struggled along the bank of the river. Scrambling over rocks and splashing in and out of the icy water along the banks, avoiding the trail where tracks might betray them. They moved as quickly as they could up stream, back into the mountains. He kept them going as fast as he dared. When Goniffs strength failed him he pulled him over his shoulder and kept moving forward. "Chief, check up ahead. See if the way is clear."

It was almost two hours before he finally let them stop. The weather had turned foul. Thunder and lightening crashed around them and the river boiled with flood waters racing down from the higher elevations. Moving away from the raging waters, climbing up the bank into the trees they found a dense stand of evergreens and collapsed beneath them. Hidden by the heavy branches, protected from the wind and the worst of the rain and hail, they leaned together, shivering with cold and gasping for breath.

"Goniff! Goniff, you OK?"

"Bloody hell! Keep your voice down, can't ya'. I think my flippin' head's gonna split open." The cat burglar reached his hands up to either side of his aching head, wincing as he pressed down on the bloody bandage.

The other two exchanged relieved smiles over his head. Those were the first coherent words they'd had out of him since they'd found him.

"Do you remember getting hurt?"

"Warden I don't even remember getting here! What n'the hell happened?"

"You hit your head, man. You hurt anywhere else."

"I don't think so, but I wish the ruddy ground would stay still."

They shared a quick concerned look.

"You dizzy?"

The little man nodded his head and then clutched at the ground, moaning "Shouldn'a done that."

"You sure you aren't hurt anywhere else."

"Yeah! I'm sure, Warden. I'm just cold and tired and me head hurts. I'll be alright."

"Alright. Chief, you stay with Goniff. I'll go on ahead and see if I can find the others."

"You can't go on your own!"

"And Goniff can't go any further, and we can't leave him here. You guys stay here, I'll be fine. I'll just go upstream a way and look for them. Pull some of this dirt and stuff up around you. It might help keep you warm." Checking his watch he looked back at Chief, "I'll be back in three hours."

He left the cover of the trees and went back out into the storm. The wind was blowing steadily from the East now, driving the rain before it into his face. The temperature was dropping, the rain turning to sleet as the Lieutenant made his way up the mountain. He hadn't gone half a mile before it started to snow.

ggg

"Jeeze! Will you be a little more careful!"

"Quiet!" Actor hissed, "I thought I heard something!"

"How in the hell can you 'hear' anything over this wind. You're imagining things."

"Quiet!" the con man gestured towards the clearing, "I tell you there's something out there!"

"You're serious!" Casino dropped his voice to a whisper and craned his neck, peering across the clearing in front of them, "Where? What'd you see?"

"Over there along the tree line. Something moved. I'm sure of it. I'm going to try and get around behind that stand of treesfor a better look. Cover me."

Actor moved quickly along the rock face towards the trees. Keeping close in cover he strained to see through the falling snow, into the shadows. As he moved forward he was sure there was something, someone there, crouched down waiting, motionless, just outside the cover of the trees. He crept closer, never taking his eyes from the shape before him. Reaching the edge of the sheltering trees he halted, searching the surrounding area for any other sign of danger.

"Not bad, but you stood out when you moved across the base of that cliff." The huddled figure stood revealing a welcome outline.

"Warden!" Actor stepped across the small clearing and grasped the outstretched hand of his commander.

"Is Casino with you?"

"Yes. He's covering us from over there in those trees"

"Thank God." Garrison turned away from the con man, heading back the way he'd come. "Come on. The others are about two hours back this way. Goniff's hurt."

Actor laid a restraining hand on his arm "As is Casino."

Garrison stopped and looked skyward, taking a deep breath before turning back around to face him. "How bad?"

"I don't know for sure. He can't tolerate any weight on his right leg. There's a deep gash along the knee but in this," he gestured at the falling snow, "I haven't been able to get a good look at him." They walked around the perimeter of the small clearing towards the spot where Casino was concealed.

"Casino! How are you doing?" Garrison crouched down next to the injured man reaching out to pull the torn fabric back away from the mans right knee. The makeshift bandage was soaked through with blood.

"Oh just great Lieutenant. I'm freezing to death here, but at least I'm cold enough my leg doesn't hurt anymore!" Casino looked past him into the clearing, searching for the other members of the team. "Where are the other guys?"

"About four or five miles down hill from here. Think you can make that if we help you?"

"If it'll get me outta this damn snow storm I'll crawl down on my own!." He reached up and let the two men haul him to his feet.

Pulling an arm over his shoulder Garrison started back down the slope. "I don't think that'll be necessary. Come one, let's get out of here."

ggg

The temperature had dropped taking the snow level with it and snow had fallen steadily since he'd left them. Nothing looked the same any longer. All of the landmarks he'd noted along the way were covered over, softened and obscured by a thick blanket of white. Garrison felt a knot of fear tighten in his chest as he searched the landscape for a familiar sight. Suddenly the wind dropped and the sound of water reached his ears.

"Hold up here for a second." He slipped away from Casino, letting Actor take all of the mans weight and made his way towards the sound. When he reached the rivers edge he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized a waterfall that he'd marked not fifteen minutes after leaving Chief and Goniff in the shelter of the trees.

Smiling as he reached out and pulled Casinos arm back across his shoulders he started off again with a determined stride, "Come on, they're just down this way." Just as his confidence was waning again Chief stepped out of the protection of the trees and beckoned them towards him.

"You're late." The young man looked at Garrison for a moment, "I didn't think we were gonna see you again, man." Turning he focused his attention on the man suspended between Actor and Garrison. "Casino! What happened to you?" Chief pulled the branches back as far as he could to make it easier for them to maneuver the injured safecracker into their refuge.

"Welcome to the casualty ward." Goniff laughed up at them, "Casino you're in worse shape that I am. What'd you do, mate?"

"Aw, hell, I don't know. I musta come down on a sharp rock or somethin'" he grunted as they lowered him carefully down next to the smiling Englishman. "That's gonna be a beaut of a shiner when we get enough light to see it. Chief finally haul off and hit ya?"

Goniff reached a hand to his head and winced as he touched the dressing on the cut over his eye. "Blimey, he mighta done for all I know about it. First I was flyin outta that airplane, then the Warden had me slung over his shoulder like a sack a coal."

Actor looked at Chief and Garrison with concern. "How long was he unconscious?"

"'Bout three hours." Chief answered for them. "He really wadn't out, he was walkin' and talkin' at first. He just didn't make any sense 'til we pulled up in here."

"Well, how could ya tell the difference then? Goniff never makes any sense." Casino jibed, wincing as he tried to duck a handful of dirt thrown in his direction.

"Oh! Cor! I shouldn' a done that!" one of Goniffs hands clutched at his stomach, the other clamped over his mouth.

"Nausea? Are you dizzy too?" Actor searched the small first aid pouch secured around his waist and pulled a small flash light from it. "Come on, let's have a look at you."

"Hey! You're not gonna get sick or nothin' are ya? There's no room in here for that!" the concern in Casinos voice contradicted his insensitive words.

"Come on! Knock it off!" Garrison tried to be stern with them, but he was too relieved at having them all in one place, he knew what kind of odds they'd beaten in finding each other in the storm. "Looks like we're stuck here until morning, so get in close together where you can stay warm." He watched as Actor started to sort through the limited supplies he carried to handle their injuries. "I'll take the first watch."

"Warden, any branches down around the trees out there?" Chief asked quietly

"Yeah. I guess." he shrugged and looked at the young man curiously, "Why?"

Casino looked up in alarm, "You're not gonna start a fire here under this tree you crazy Indian! You'll roast us all alive!"

"Casino will you shut up! The only one I'd be interested in roastin' would be you." Chief said with an evil gleam lighting his eye "But we'll wait 'til Goniff here gets good and hungry." Turning his back on their laughter he left the sheltering branches.

ggg

"What's up?" Garrison hunched his shoulders against the cold and turned his collar up.

"Well these branches are pretty thick" the younger man reached out and touched a heavy drooping branch, "and they curve and go right down to the ground. If we can kinda pile others up across them we can build a sort of wall that'll help keep the wind off us."

Garrison turned and looked at the tree and was impressed by his point mans suggestion, suddenly seeing the beginnings of better shelter for his men. "Good idea." he said and started off on the search immediately. "Let's get to it."

With both of them working they had a barrier wall built in less than an hour. Scooping snow over the structure and packing it down helped cut off even more wind and had the added benefit of obscuring their building effort from view. When they finished Garrison stepped back and surveyed their work with a satisfied nod. "OK. Go on in and get some rest." and he turned away to take up the watch.

Chief reached out and caught the sleeve of his jacket, "I been restin' Warden," and continued before Garrison could protest. "And I been stuck listenin' to Goniff," earning a quick smile of sympathy. "I'd rather be out here for a while." He'd been amazed when Garrison had merely rubbed the back of his neck, before nodding his agreement.

"Alright," he said ducking back into the rough shelter, "but wake me in two hours for my turn at the watch."

Chief moved several yards away from the tree and found shelter against the trunk of another large pine. Pulling smaller branches and snow up against the wind that was now steadily blowing up the river course he huddled down, scanning the area along the trail. He'd gotten a break from the rain and sleet while he was hidden with Goniff but there'd been no way to dry out from the drenching they'd taken. Snow had replaced the rain now so he wadn't gonna a get wetter than he already was, he thought, but it was damn cold. Two hours was about all he was gonna a be able to take.

ggg

The rustle of branches as Chief made his way back into the larger shelter startled Actor into raising his weapon as Garrison rolled up on to his feet his own pistol already in his hand. Chief stopped for a moment his face impassive, eyes flicking from one to the other. "S'been two hours." he said simply. "Snow's stopped. It's startin' to clear up. Moon's out"

"Alright, wake Casino, so you two can get some sleep." Garrison unclipped the small canteen from his belt and turned to Actor, "Give me your cans I'll go fill them up before we get settled." Leaving the shelter of the trees, he headed down to the rivers edge, knowing Chief would continue his watch over them until he got back.

"Don't bother Casino, Actor, it's gonna take me an hour or two to warm up enough to go to sleep," Chief told him before stepping away and moving down where he could watch the Warden making his way towards the water and still keep an eye on the trail.

Garrison filled the canteens and carried them back up to their makeshift shelter asking Chief as he passed him, "Did you get out with anything?"

"Just the field pack."

"Actor, what have you got on you?" he asked quietly as he handed down the water.

"I've got the first aid kit."

"Explosives." Casino volunteered, as he levered himself up onto an elbow. "But the primers were in the supply pack. And I've got my field pack too."

"I don't know where my stuff is" Goniff mumbled.

"That's OK" Casino patted the little man on the shoulder, "You musta dumped it with your chute"

"Well I've got my field pack and the maps," Garrison reached along his belt and unsnapped the long narrow pouch that ran across his back, "so at least we can get something to eat and figure out where we are."

"Warden! You don't mean you actually consider those rations edible?" the Italian con artist looked up at him and smiled.

"In the middle of nowhere, in a snow storm, yes, Actor, I consider them edible." Looking at the square package he held in his hand with a grimace, "Back at the estate I consider them disgusting."

"Maybe you'd prefer to sample our selection of maps, Your Highness?" Casino snorted and turned to stare at Actor, "I'm sure the Warden there has a good variety!"

"Do you know where we are?" Chief asked.

"Not exactly." Garrison considered him a moment before he continued, "We were short of the drop zone. But with the storm shoving us around, I don't know by how much"

"How'r we gonna get outta here then?" Goniff was still flat on his back with his eyes closed, and his fingers gripped into the dirt as if he were afraid he might fall. He'd refused a share in the food they had, causing concern to flash through the rest of the team. Goniff never refused food.

"We'll get out." he reassured them. "We'll just have to wait until we can figure out where we are. I'll make my way down into the valley later, when it gets light. There'll be a town down there. If there's a resistance group we'll make contact, and arrange a way out."

"You so sure there's resistance everywhere?" Chief asked with a skeptical lift to an eyebrow.

Garrison shrugged his shoulders, "They may be here. But it's going to depend on where we are. The border's changed between France and Germany dozens of times along here. It's almost like it's own country. And then each valley tends to follow the big landowners way of thinking."

Actor shook his head and looked up at him, "It sounds almost feudal"

"Oh Great!" Casino grumbled, "Our luck, we'll be in the only valley around where the big cheese's a big Kraut supporter!"

"Well, we're not going to know until we figure out where we are." Garrison said, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. "And we're not going to be able to figure that out 'til morning. So just stop grousing about it and try and get some rest."

"Have you been in this area before?" Actor watched the mans face and wondered at the emotion he saw slide across it.

"A long time ago" The Lieutenant tossed his ration pack on the ground next to Casino before he turned, heading out to take up the watch. "Now everyone get something to eat and try and get Chief mad at you so he'll warm up."

"Uh, Warden" Casino called after him, "I don't think that's a very good idea in these close quarters!"

ggg

If any of them had still been asleep the loud grumble from Goniffs stomach would have put an end to their rest. "What are we gonna do about food? I'm starvin'"

"You're always starvin'" Casino smiled with relief. If the little thief was hungry he must be on the mend.

"Here take the rest of the rations from my pack" Chief offered up the food as he pushed himself up into a crouch. "That ought to hold you 'til we can find something better" He looked over at Actor and frowned, the guy should be standin' his turn at the watch. "Where's the Warden?"

Actor read the irritation on the young mans face and in his voice, "He came back outside about an hour ago and sent me in. He said he couldn't sleep," motioning towards the little cockney, who was eagerly tearing at the package in his hands, "and Goniff was sick again." They stared at one another for a moment before the young man nodded finally and turned away.

Pulling the branches aside Chief stepped out into a blindingly white, clear morning, the air had the sweet taste of new fallen snow and the cold made it hard to take in a deep breath. He stood for a moment letting his eyes adjust before moving off towards the tree they'd used for their watch. The sun was up, already melting the snow that had fallen in the storm turning it from powder to ice. Steam rose from the dark trunks and branches, and the water dripping from the burden of snow the branches held pattered down like rain. He could hear the stream mumbling to itself as it made its way down hill towards the valley, tamed now that the storm was over. Birds were singing in the tree tops. 'Birds', he thought and shook is head, 'in the middle of a war'.

There was no way to move quietly across the snow and his feet crunched through the crystalline coating of ice and frost, alerting Garrison to his approach. "Goniff's hungry" he told him quietly.

The other man smiled, "That's good."

"You frozen yet?"

"Just about." Garrison reached up and grasped the hand the younger man offered him, grateful for the help, he'd been out here a long time and he was stiff from the cold.

"You better get over there in the sun." Chief pointed to a spot a little further up hill where the snow had already melted off a jumble of dark rocks and boulders.

"Let's get the others out here. I haven't seen or heard any sign of anyone else." The Warden started off towards the shelter. "I think this area must be deserted."

Chief glanced around him, "Doesn't seem t'be much of a reason for anybody'd be up here." and as he turned back the way he'd come. "Not yet, anyway."

ggg

They'd moved out into the warming rays of the sun. Casino supported on either side by Actor and Garrison, Goniff squinting against the glare, clutched onto Chief as the world still seemed to spin around him. Settling against the dark rocks they gratefully let the heat soak into them for several minutes before anyone moved, or spoke.

Garrison finally got up. "Come on Casino. Let's see that leg." He and Actor moved to examine the damage the safecracker had done, tearing the fabric of the mans trousers back and carefully peeling back the bandage.

"Jeeze! Careful, will ya. that hurts!" Casino hissed as he tried to hold still.

Garrison pulled the lid from his canteen and poured water slowly onto the bandage. "It's stuck. We'll have to soak it off." It took several minutes and when they finally pulled the last layer away from the wound he let out a low whistle. "That's deep!"

Actor gently probed the area around the injury. "I don't think anything is broken." frowning at the bruise that discolored the side of the safecrackers leg and the swelling around the knee, "but he certainly can't walk on this, he may have damaged the tendon that runs along here. And, you see," he shifted his hold and let the mans lower leg down a little. "The wound will open every time he bends the knee."

"Shit!" Casino gasped. " Enough with the anatomy lesson Professor, will you stop screwin' around down there!"

Garrison looked up at his injured man, reaching out he squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. "We'll have to find someway to splint the leg."

"Here, use these." Chief dropped several long branches and strips of supple bark and vines he'd pulled down from the trees along the edge of the stream. He reached into his pockets and pulled out moss that he'd collected while the other two had worked, and tossed that down as well.

Actor raised an eyebrow in surprise and then sorted through the supplies, nodding his approval he set to work. The wound was scrupulously cleaned again and liberally dusted with sulfa powder before first a thick dressing and then the splint was applied. At the end of twenty minutes Casino was resting comfortably against his rock and Goniff was wincing and complaining under the same ministering hand.

"Ow! Blimey I think your enjoyin' yourself Actor! Now leave off! Me stomach's startin' to turn on me again."

Garrison followed Actor when he moved down to the stream to wash his hands and fill their canteens again. "How are they?" he nodded back towards the others.

Actor looked up at him and considered his answer. "Goniff probably has a concussion. That would explain the dizziness and the nausea last night. I'm concerned that his vertigo seems so severe."

"What could cause that?"

The con man shrugged as he stood, wiping his hands on his trousers. "It could be something as serious as a skull fracture," he put his hand up when he saw the look of alarm flash in Garrison's eyes "which I don't believe he has. Or as simple as an ear infection, or a cold. But he certainly cannot be left on his own. He can barely stand without support."

"Casino?"

"The wound on his leg is deep, you saw that for your self, but it appears to be clean. If he tries to walk on it he will open the wound again and start bleeding, and he's twisted it badly. I suppose there is still a chance there may be a fracture in the small bone of the leg."

"Damn!" The Warden swore in frustration and worry, "Do you have enough stuff to take care of them?"

"For now. There's not much more that needs to be done but keep their wounds clean and keep both of them quiet."

"But that's just what we can't do that. We can't stay here." turning his back on Actor, Garrison walked back up into the rocks. "Chief, did you see any place better to stash these guys while you were finding this stuff."

"Yeah! There's a place up stream a ways that's been out in the sun longer, so it's warm and already dryin' out. The rocks up there'll give 'em better cover, and it's closer to the water."

"Alright. Let's move everyone up there. Actor, you stay with Casino and Goniff. I'll take Chief with me and we'll try and see if we can figure out where we are and find a way out of here." Reaching out his hand to Goniff he pulled him to his feet and had to throw an arm around his waist to hold him up as his knees buckled. "Easy! I've got you."

The little man covered his eyes with his hands and took a shuddering breath, "This is gonna put me right off second story work!" He dropped his hands and squinted up at their leader. "Hey, Warden. You ain't gonna throw me back on account a this, are ya?"

"Come on Goniff" Garriosn reassured him, "There's nothing wrong with you a couple of aspirin and a little bit of rest won't take care of." But has they moved away he frowned over the thiefs head to Actor who could only shake his head, his dark eyes reflecting the Lieutenants concern.

ggg

With good weather and daylight, even moving cautiously, it had only taken a short time for them to make their way down canyon to the edge of the trees and into the field where they'd come down the evening before. As they stood looking across the green meadows Chief pointed and said, "Lot prettier down here now than it was last night." And looking around him, "There's food down here."

"What do you mean?"

"Down here where its green." Chief gestured toward the meadow in front of them. "Doesn't seem much like it up higher, but its spring. There'll be food around if you know where to look for it." Reaching up he pulled the soft green tip of a branch down and inhaled it's fragrance. "We could eat the ends of these pines if we had to. It'd taste better than that stuff we got with us"

"You think you know what to get?"

"I did when I was a kid."

Garrison shrugged his shoulders and his mouth quirked up in a smile as he started off, skirting around the edge of the meadow. "So we'll go shopping on the way back"

The men continued moving, careful now to stay in cover of the trees near the stream that ran along the edge of the defile and made their way out of the mountains. They were moving cautiously through the undergrowth, and could see through it as it thinned, and knew they were nearly at the edge of its protective cover. The ground angled up slightly and when they reached the top of the rise the valley opened out below them.

Garrison stopped suddenly looking down. "My God!" They weren't where they were supposed to be, he thought, but they sure were somewhere they could've done a hell of a lot of damage.

Chief turned to stare at him, "What is it? What's wrong?" Watching the change in the other mans face and posture, he looked around them, searching for some kind of threat, but could only see the town far below and hills stretching away towards their right. "You know where we are?"

"Yeah. I know. I know exactly where we are." He searched his memory for the contact in this area as he stood staring down on the city. It had grown. The docks and refinery enlarged to supply fuel for the war effort. There was a flame burning down in the harbor, where the gas works were, burning off the by-product of the cracking process. That wouldn't be allowed to burn at night; he thought grimly, it'd draw bombers like a magnet. The sounds seem to channel up to him. Sirens and traffic on the roads and waterway, the rhythmic pounding of a stamp mill, someone gunning a motorcycle along one of the streets. And then there were three loud blasts of a whistle as a train approached a crossing, probably heading into the large switching yards. "Come on, if he hasn't been made, we have a contact down there." And he led off again, below the rise so they couldn't be seen against the skyline.

Looking back over his shoulder as they made their way down Chief thought that might be a pretty big 'if'.

ggg

The old man had been startled from his work when the shop door opened, setting the large bell that hung above it jangling discordantly. Two young men had entered, one of them limped slightly, and complaining about the quality of his boots, speculated on the pedigree of their maker. In this town, on his own now that the others had gone, he had never thought to hear the code phrase that would, if he answered it correctly, activate him to the Allies cause, and the biding of these strangers that stood in his shop. He stared at the man that waited across the counter from him, frowning he studied his face and searched his eyes before, finally, speaking the words that committed him, and then continuing carefully in English, "Forgive me, I have had no word of anyone…"

Garrison put up a hand, "It's alright. We didn't expect to be here. The storm last night changed our plans. Can you help us?" As the man carefully laid his tools on the counter and continued to study him the Lieutenant thought he was going to refuse them. The guy was old for this kind of work, he thought, and was probably afraid, but suddenly the man mastered that fear and smiled.

"Of course. How may I be of service to you?" offering his hand, "I am Dieter Gehrlig."

Taking the hand in a firm grip, "Lieutenant Garrison, Herr Gehrlig. I have injured men up in the mountains. We need a way out of here."

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg


	2. Chapter 2

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Gehrlig considered the two young men standing before him a moment before his face lit in a smile as he made his decision. He directed them to the local bakery two blocks from his shop. The baker, he told them had always shorted his loaves but now with the war rationing he added fine saw dust to his flour and charged an exorbitant fee to people who already had too little to spend on food. He was not well liked in the town and the local youth routinely made off with his delivery van, driving out his gas ration and leaving it by the side of the road. The local police rarely bothered with his complaints any longer even though they were offered a more palatable loaf for a better price they had quickly tired of chasing children and returning with their uniforms covered in flour and stale crumbs.

They were back in twenty minutes; bringing the vehicle around behind the shop they picked up the old man and loaded one of his stout hand carts in the back. Staying out of sight in the dark interior of the van he directed them out of the neighborhood, using the back roads he knew so well. Once they were well away from the town he slid behind the wheel, explaining that it would be easier and faster for him to drive, than to try and explain where they must go. After nearly an hour on winding back roads and rough farm tracks they sat parked by the stream at the head of the meadow, near the path that led back into the mountains.

"I am afraid I can go no further with you. These old legs of mine will not make it up the mountain." He watched as the two young men lifted his cart from the truck and sat it on the ground. He smiled at the dark haired youngster as he cast a furtive glance around the meadow and then turned suspicious eyes on him. "You find it difficult to trust me my friend?" Gesturing back towards the old van behind him, "You may disable the vehicle if you wish. It would take me several hours to make my way back on foot."

Garrison placed a hand on Chiefs shoulder and when the young Indian looked at him and shrugged, turned to Gehrlig, "That won't be necessary Herr Gehrlig," casting his own look back across the field, "It may take us a couple of hours. Will you be alright here on your own, sir?"

"Certainly!" Turning the old man walked back to the open doors of the van and reached in to remove a long canvas bag and a pouch he had placed inside while they had been loading the cart. "These meadows won't be used for a few weeks more." Smiling and nodding back towards the mountain, he untied the cord that held the long package closed. "There will still be storms that will cover this area with snow, but" and he winked at them, eyes sparkling with delight as he drew his rod from it's canvas covering, "the fishing should be excellent!"

ggg

Garrison and Chief had traveled some distance along the path before Chief gave a quick laugh and looked back over his shoulder. "D'you believe that guy? He looked like a kid on some kinda school holiday."

Garrison smiled, "Well I hope he catches enough for all of us, or we're stuck with the ration packs."

"If Goniff left any!" Chief shot a looked at his commander, "There's always the bread."

Garrison laughed at that, "Made with sawdust?! Doesn't sound like that'd be any improvement!" and turning towards the younger man he continued "You said you could find food up here."

"Well, yeah." the young man looked uncertainly at the other, "but, now?"

With a shrug of his shoulder, "Might as well. It doesn't take two people to push this thing up hill."

"But what if you meet up with somebody?" Chief was already reaching into the cart to pick up a large cloth that lay there, planning to use it to carry back the things he might find.

"If somebody comes along I can always tell them I'm up here gathering firewood, and you won't be that far away." Stopping he looked up and down the path. "But I doubt there's anyone within five miles of this place." Seeing the light flash in the young man's eyes, "Go on. See what you can find." He stood watching Chief fade off into the trees. That old man wasn't the only one who looked like a kid on holiday!

ggg

"What's this stuff?" Casino looked up when the parcel landed near his hip as he rested against the rocks.

"Food" Chief stepped into the small area where the other three had spent the morning in hiding and stooped to untie the cord that held the bundle closed.

Goniff kept his head still to ward off the dizziness but his empty stomach drove him to ask "Where'd you get it?"

"It's all over out there."

Casino teased the package open, peering inside for a moment and then looked up in disgust, "This ain't 'food' it's weeds and grass!"

Chief stared back at him, "What'd ya expect, Pappy? Steak?"

Actor looked over his shoulder as the young man pulled the things out and laid them around him on the ground "Wild onions, field greens, mushrooms….these are Morelles!"

Chief carefully unwrapped several small eggs from a bundle of moss. He'd hated taking them from the nest he'd found by the stream, but they needed the food. He raised his eyebrows and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "It's all out there. If you know what to look for."

"And I suppose you do?" Casino shook his head.

He continued to sort through the bounty "Uh huh"

"How d'you know this stuff's not gonna poison us?" Goniff reached out and picked up a long oval leaf, giving it an experimental nibble.

"Lady back at the estate's been showin' me." he said quietly. Food could be found anywhere if you knew what to look for. As a child Chief had learned from his grandfather when he lived with him. But after he'd left, as he'd gotten older and moved from city to city he'd forgotten… until he saw the old woman at the back wall of the estate foraging and his memories of those times returned.

Garrison glanced up and frowned at him "What lady? There aren't any women on the estate! I can't trust you guys!"

"Well…." Chief concentrated on the food, trying to buy time.

"What lady?" the voice was quiet, the tone insistent.

"She just comes in the back and gets this kinda stuff. She's not hurtin' nothin' Warden."

"How long?" All the Lieutenant got for an answer was a shrug. He looked over the array of wild food stuffs. "I only recognize some of this stuff from the grounds around the manor. How do you know the rest is safe?"

Chief looked away and chewed at his lower lip for a few seconds and then raised innocent eyes up at the Warden "She's got a book at her place. She's been teachin' me."

Garrison ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "Between you guys sneaking off the place, and the locals sneaking on, I don't know why we bother with a guard detail at all!"

Actor laughed before asking "Did you determine where we are?"

"Yeah. And we've made contact. He's waiting for us, down at the base of this path."

ggg

They settled Casino on the cart with his leg resting on the firewood Garrison had gathered along the way as a cover. Goniff tried to walk at first but, tiring quickly his vertigo returned and they had to stop to load him on as well. He pushed himself into the corner of the cart and gripped the sides as they made their way back down where the van lay. Stopping in the trees above the meadow Garrison motioned Chief away along the stream and he moved carefully along the trees. He'd spend sometime checking the area, and make sure Gehrlig was alone before he'd moved his injured into the open. After satisfying himself that the clearing was safe Garrison made his way silently along the stream to Chief as he sat watching their contact happily fishing from a large log that lay along the bank.

Chief looked up, as he settled in next to him on the rocks, and said quietly, "Just him Warden." then smiling he added, "And a pretty good string a fish."

Garrison laughed as he stood, startling the shoemaker who had been intent on his line, "I see you've had a successful morning." Chief headed back towards the path to help Actor bring the others in and he walked down to stand next to the stream as Gehrlig gathered his things.

"Yes! Yes! I have not been able to come up this far, this early for a very long time." Stooping he pulled a line from the water, proudly displaying his large catch. "It has been a very profitable morning, indeed. At the place I will take you, we will cook these. I'm sure you won't mind some hot food after your night in the mountains." Dieter had been moving back up to the van as he'd been speaking and arrived there just as Actor and Chief pulled the cart up.

Goniff brighten immediately, "Somebody say 'hot food'?"

"Better not get too excited," Casino advised as he was being shifted into the back of the van, "S'probably just more of the same stuff as's in that sack."

"Herr Gehrlig, these are the rest of my men. And Casino the stuff in that sack is going to set these off pretty nice." reaching into the van Garrison laid the line of fish he'd carried on one of the bakers trays next to his cynical safecracker.

"Oh, hey, nice. Where'd ya find a fishmonger up here?"

"Man, Pappy, ain't you ever gone out and got your own food before?"

"Sure. I got it from the greengrocer on the corner, and the butcher over on the next street."

Dieter searched their faces for an explanation and found Chief looking back at him with a slight smile, the youngster jerked his thumb at the other man, "City boy."

ggg

"How'd you get into all this, Pops?"

"Casino!"

"No it is alright!" Smiling at the way the Lieutenant bristled to the other mans lack of respect for him Gehrlig turned for a moment and looked at the men sitting in the van behind him. "Not all of us believe in the great causes of Herr Hitler" He settled in and continued to explain as he drove, "I was in the first war, the Great War. What a horrible time that was, and what followed here was worse. Some of us, we knew that the things these fanatics wanted this time would lead to this. I was older when I went to fight, the young ones thought it was to be a great and glorious adventure." Dieter shook his head remembering the parades, the flowers, the flags flying and the celebrations as his unit had marched from their town to go to war. "It was not. The gas, the noise, the mud…, the dying. Men pleading to be killed because they were caught on the wires, or hurt so badly, and there was no help for them from doctors. Some of them got what they begged for, from the enemy or from their friends." His voice dropped to a whisper as he remembered the horror that he managed to live through all those years ago. "I lost so many friends…." and then his face brightened and the strength returned to his voice as he continued. "But I made many, made in the trenches of the old war, some even from across the line, on the other side. You could do that, you know. We were close enough to call to each other across 'no man's land ', and we were there long enough to begin to know the other."

Pausing, he collected his thoughts, "The Christmas of 1914 I was in the trenches of Belgium. It was a bitter night, so cold we finally had some relief from the mud that seemed to plague us from the beginning of the battle. The ground and the mud froze you see, because it was so cold. Some of the boys, lonely for home, put candles in the trees and along the ground around the trenches. One young man started to sing, and as the other boys joined in it grew so silent. No more shooting, the shelling stopped. All that could be heard was the singing…. I thought surely the fighting would start again when the singing stopped, but instead of that they sang from the other side. I don't know what it was, but it was a good rousing song, and when they cheered at the ending, we joined them." The old man laughed and shook his head. "You don't believe me, I know, but we sang, sometime together, when the carol was known in both countries, only the language different. So many of the songs are the same. There was a sort of truce that night. Christmas brought the war to a halt and gave us some peace and rest. Finally one young man climbed out of his trench and walked across, holding a white cloth, he was met by boys from the other side. The officers where furious, shouting and ordering everyone back, but no one listened. Men were crossing, reaching out, all along the line. We spent the night together, sharing gifts of food from home, showing pictures, singing. There was even a soccer game." He smiled at the memory. "We were beaten, very badly. Even the officers finally joined in. What else could they do? But as the sun came up, the war tried to come back to us. The commanders sent men with guns to order us back to our trenches. It had been agreed, they said, that the fighting would start again at seven. Shots were fired from the other side then, but they all hit the tree tops. It makes it very hard to kill a man in the morning, after you have shared your memories with him through the night, they were firing into the air."

There was a pause before he continued quietly, "There was no killing on Christmas Day. There was no killing until they sent new men and officers into my section and transferred us out. It was never the same for me after that. I knew that the people with the power to cause that war, and now this war, would not be the ones who would pay the price for it. I knew that the only thing a sane man could do was try to put a stop to it, however he might."

Casino spent the rest of the trip in thoughtful silence while the others asked and were told about the area, the people of the town, the conditions they were facing as the war worked its way towards them. The old man was a talker, and a story teller. They enjoyed listening to him and were relaxing under his influence, all of them but the Warden. The closer they got to the edge of town the tenser he became. Actor watched him study the surrounding terrain and stiffen as they pulled off the tree lined track they'd been traveling along, driving out onto a broad expanse of lawn, and approach the back of a large house. When the van stopped near the covered doorway at the corner of the building Goniff peered up at it from the window in the back door of the van. "Look at that! First class digs for a change!" but before he could reach to open the door Garrison turned to their driver.

"Not the house. There will be buildings in the back, sheds or barns, we'll use those."

Gehrlig looked at him earnestly "I assure you there is no one here. No one comes here. It is quite safe."

"Aw, come on Warden! Wouldn't you like to spend some time in a grand house like that for a change, instead of some ruddy barn?"

"Herr Gehrlig, we'll use the out buildings, please." The young Army officers tone gave no hint that he'd change his mind, so with a shrug the old man put the van in gear and drove them back towards the rough structures that stood at the edge of the broad lawn, near the trees.

They opened the building closest to the cover of the trees and it was as Goniff had feared, a damp, cold barn. If it was true that no one came up here, it was only because they'd already pinched everything of use, he thought, there wasn't even a pile of straw to soften the ground. "A bloody great mansion standing not a hundred yards away and we're stuck in a flippin' barn!" His mood improved significantly though, when the German gent promised the fish would taste just as good if they cooked it over an open fire and Garrison agreed to them scraping a spot in the floor in the center of the building to get the job done.

They'd used the pans in the back of the bakery van and had eaten their fill while the Warden took the first watch. The fire had helped hold the cold at bay, but the ground was hard, and it rained again during the night. The roof leaked and they were wet and miserable in the morning. Goniff wasted no time in whining his complaints about the accommodations with Casino, and even Actor joining in, until the Lieutenant had finally told them all to shut up and slammed out to take refuge up on the bluff again.

ggg

Chief frowned and looked past Actor, up at the back of the house that set on the hill as they got ready to change guard. "I don't know somethins' botherin' him about this place. I don't think he wanted to use it when the old guy brought us up here."

"He may just be upset at not being able to complete the mission and worried about the others." Actor looked at the younger man, his instincts were good, especially when it came to reading the Warden and he'd certainly picked up on the mood the man was in, as Actor had.

"S'more than that. We've had a job or two blow up on us, and been hurt before. He can't sit still, and he sure don't wanna spend any time close to that house." When they'd searched the property, after the shoemaker left to ditch the van, Garrison had given the house a wide berth, leaving Chief to check the perimeter of the building, to search for open windows or unlocked doors, or any sign that the place was in use, while he searched the grounds and the area along the long drive that led to the road for indications that vehicles had been using it. Finding the place abandoned hadn't eased his tension, and he'd continued to roam the grounds through the night as the guard changed from Chief to Actor and then came back to him. "He's sittin' up on the bluff now 'n he should be down here sleepin'"

"I'll go up and talk to him," gazing up at the rise along the side of the property, Actor had just started to walk away when Chief stopped him.

"Don't bother. I tried it. He'll hear you comin' and he won't be there when you get to the top. Better just leave him alone for a while" he shrugged a shoulder up and let it drop "I 'spect he'll tell us what's goin' on when he's ready."

ggg

Garrison had spent the night up on the bluff, sheltering in the trees through the rain, studying the town when it wasn't his turn to share the responsibility of patrolling the property with Chief and Actor. He watched the movement of the ships along the river waterway and docks, and heard the trains as they rumbled through the switching yards below. In the morning, after they'd made a cold breakfast of the fish they'd cooked the night before he brought them all out onto the bluff, helping Actor support Casino, while Chief steadied Goniff. They lay there now, at the edge of the property, overlooking the town. He had an idea and needed to let them see the town, to get used to the fact that they were going to hit it.

"Is this any where close to our target" Actor waved an elegant hand in the direction of the town.

"No. It's better"

"What do you mean?" alarms went off in Casinos head

"That town down there in the valley is one of the biggest distribution centers in this area. Rail yards, shipping, refineries, mining, manufacturing. You name it, it's down there. The stream we came down joins the river that goes right through town. Goods move out of here by train and ship and go all over Germany and the occupied territories"

Goniff fingered the bandage over his eye, "How come it ain't bein' bombed then?"

"They just haven't gotten here yet."

"How'd you know so much about this place?"

"My mother was born here." The comment was tossed away quickly and Actor and Chief shared a look over it.

"What do you want to do?" Actor asked, knowing the answer before the question had left his lips.

Garrison shrugged his shoulders and looked at them.

"What are you thinking?" Goniff dropped his head over to the side and squinted up at Garrison…. "Aw, Warden, your not thinking what I think you're thinking…?"

"Of course he is!" Casino pointed at him staring around at the others. "Look at the way his eyes are glazing' over"

"We should at least go down there and look the situation over and see what's possible."

"Jeeze! Here we go! Warden you're nuts!" Jabbing a finger at him as he made each of his points, "We're not where we're s'pose t'be! We don't have any help, 'cept for that old Gehrlig guy, and we don't even have half the supplies we were s'posed to come in with."

"Casino it's a big industrial area, we should be able to pick up what we need." he said reasonably.

"You're crazy!" was the surly reply, "You can't just waltz into a place and ask for primer cord, or blasting caps!"

"Come on Pappy, it seems a shame to come all this way and not blow somethin' up."

"Cripes! Junior, you're getting as bad has him!" Chief just smiled as Casino turned back on their commander with a look of pleading disbelief. "Is there anyway at all I'm gonna be able to talk you outta this?"

Garrison looked back down at the town and turned towards them, his eyebrow quirked up and his chin lifted "Probably not."

ggg

After the first night they'd moved up into the large house where it was dry and warmer. There'd been no activity around the place, the long drive up from the road was visible from the back of the house and there was ready access out the back and into the trees and overgrown gardens. After a night spent seeing for himself that the patrols never came onto the property the Warden had finally agreed it'd be safe for them to use it, but he cautioned them to stay in the back out of sight as he left to see if Herr Gehrlig had made it back up from the town. Of course, Goniff, feeling better now that he'd had a chance to rest, decided that a little trip around the place, just to 'see what was on offer', really couldn't hurt, and he'd been wandering around up stairs, doing a little shopping. For a place that hadn't been lived in for awhile, he thought, there was still a good amount of stuff to choose from and, here and there, he'd found a nice piece or two for his Mum, which he'd tucked away in his shirt. He was coming back along the main hall on the upper floor, admiring the paintings and portraits that still hung on the walls when he stopped, staring at one that hung over a long, low side table. He gazed up at it and then stood back for a better look. Carefully climbing up on the table and hoisting the painting down; he carried it back into the back of the house, to the kitchen where the others were.

"Hey fellas! Look at this. Howabout takin' this old bloke back and hangin' him over the mantle" Turning the painting towards the light he took another long look at it before asking, "What'd ya think?" At first his only answer was silence but then he heard Garrison's voice, coming quietly from the doorway.

"I think you couldn't stay put like I told you to."

Goniffs head whipped around at the sound, causing a new wave of nausea as the dizziness returned with a vengeance. He put his hand out and gripped the counter that ran along the wall and closed his eyes waiting for it to pass. When he looked up again he saw the Warden standing in the doorway. He'd seen him look like that once before, right after he'd been shot. The effect was so powerful he looked past him, sure he'd see a Kraut patrol moving up on the house. But there was nothing, only the Warden standing in the doorway, staring at the portrait he still held in his hands. Then he watched as Garrison turned on his heel and stalked straight away from the house and into the trees. "Blimey! What's that all about?"

Casino turned a scowling face on Goniff. "What else did you stuff down into those pockets you sticky fingered little bastard?"

"Casino, I didn't… I wouldn't…" he stammered but then, with a quick duck of his head, "Well, I'll put it all back." Looking briefly at the painting, then waving towards the empty door, "But what'd ya think all that means, then?"

"It means that's probably some kind a relative or somethin', ya jerk! Don't you remember him sayin' his Ma was born here?" Casino asked.

"You mean Here, 'here'!. Blimey, I thought he meant here, like here in the town 'here'." He looked back at the portrait and then up at Casino and Actor. "Bloody Hell!"

Chief had completed his first circuit of the grounds and had just stepped in the door, "What's goin' on?" Turning to look when Casino waved towards the painting that Goniff still held, he frowned and then raised an eyebrow, looking at each one of them for some kind of an answer.

Actor let his arms drop to his sides and sighed. "Did you see which way he went?"

Stepping back outside Chief gestured up towards the trees at the top of the rise, "There's a wall up there. I think he's probably up there sittin on it. You can keep a pretty good eye on the place from there."

Actor narrowed his eyes at the cockney thief, took in a deep breath and shook his head before heading out the door. Casino turned and fixed an irritated glare on Goniff. "Why couldn't you just stay put like he told ya?'

Goniff slowly reached into his shirt and took the pilfered items out, carefully setting them on the table as he watched Actor make his way towards the trees.

ggg

Garrison sat staring out over the city from his perch on the low wall that ran along the base of the hill. Actor stood, watching him for a moment before he moved quietly towards him. He got within a few feet before the other man noticed his approach. Garrison turned and looked at him briefly before turning away again. "I guess it's a good thing Chief's got the watch."

Coming to stand next to the younger man Actor considered him. "Yes, you do seem rather distracted."

Garrison shifted his position a bit, crossing his arms over his chest he shot back, "I'm alright!"

"Are you?" The question hung between them until the con artist continued with conviction "You haven't been yourself since we got here. We should find another location."

"No." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, "we're safe up here, for now."

Actor watched the muscles work in the man's jaw as he sorted through whatever emotions being back in this place had stirred in him. The con man waited, quietly, experience and instinct had taught him that if you waited most people would reveal themselves to you. He didn't know if it would work with this man who was their leader, who was, almost against his will, becoming his friend. The seconds ticked by and turned into minutes.

Finally Garrison took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "I never thought I'd see this place again."Looking out over the valley and then back, beyond Actor to the house. "I never wanted to."

"You said your mother was born here?"

The younger man nodded as he continued to gaze back at the house. "She brought me here after my father died."

Actor had seen the Warden's file, his military record, but knew very little of his personal background other than the fact that he got few letters from home. "How long were you here?"

"It took us eight years to get away from him."

So, it was probably the grandfathers' portrait the hapless thief had brought down from the upstairs gallery. Actor's interest was piqued by the words the man had used and what they might mean. "He was strict, your grandfather?"

"Worse. Intolerant. And fond of using the cane and the strap." Garrison turned away from the house and shook his head as he remembered. "Intolerant of noise. Intolerant of any variation from his routine, any opinion that differed from his own. Intolerant of any failure. Intolerant of illness, weakness of any kind, disobedience." His voice was quiet but had taken on a bitter tone. "Hell, I didn't even have to disobey, I just had to be too slow about obeying. We couldn't speak anything other than German. We couldn't talk about my father or what it was like when we lived in the States. Every infraction, everything I did wrong was marked down; the punishment saved up and handed out every evening." shaking his head, "And there was always something. Any reaction to it and the punishment was doubled. Any objection to it and there was confinement for a day with the whole session repeated every night until you submitted. It must've been written into the rule book for this place, because the tutors were just the same, and then the schools and camps were worse. And Reiner was just like him."

"Reiner?"

"My older cousin. His parents died in the influenza epidemic and he was left for my grandfather to raise. He was older than I was by about eight years and he tormented the devil out of me. Anything Grandfather asked of him, he made me do. Any punishment he'd get if he didn't measure up he passed along to me. I used to hide out in the gardens from him, or down in the basements, but, boy, when he'd find me…it'd be ten times worse. Reiner was just what my grandfather wanted. He was smart and he was obedient. Tall and strong, blue eyes, blond hair, quick to do anything Grandfather wanted, believed anything he said, thought just like him. You look at that portrait, you're looking at Reiner. The perfect Aryan specimen, perfect in everyway. And then he died."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in a skiing accident."

Actor turned his head and looked back at the house and the grounds. Even laying abandoned there was opulence to be seen in the lines of the house and the remains of the gardens. There had been money here. Money, and probably power, and he knew what that might mean. _"_And that only left you? You were the only grandson, after your cousin?"

Garrison let out a short mirthless laugh "I was the only grandchild. And I sure as hell didn't fit the mold. My grandfather decided that I needed his special guidance, to have a suitable education and develop the 'proper' attitude." He and my mother fought over it"

"How old were you?"

The young officer shook his head "I don't know. Four or five, maybe, when we came here, eight when Reiner was killed." He sat forward, crossing his arms and rested them on his knees, hunching his shoulders up he studied the ground at his feet. "There were tutors at first, here at the house. He never seemed to notice me before, but after Reiner died…. He used to knock me around pretty good if I didn't meet his 'expectations'. Then he decided I should go away to school. My mother didn't agree, they fought about that too." He shot Actor a quick look and then turned away.

"She didn't want to give up her influence over you?" It would have been the early or mid twenties he thought. No, a woman who had lived in the freedom of the States would not have approved of what was happening in Germany, would not have wanted her son to become part of it. "Why didn't your mother take you back to the States?"

"She couldn't. He controlled everything, the money, access to the town, the people who were allowed to come to the house. Everything. She couldn't, we were too isolated." Thinking back, the Lieutenant went on, "I could take it. He'd light into me if I didn't do what he wanted, didn't act the way he thought I should, think the way he wanted me to. I could take that, but then he started threatening her. He started telling me what he'd do to her if I upset him. That was the worst of it, knowing that if I made one wrong move she might be the one that paid for it. She never said anything but I know he got to her a couple of times when I really fouled up."

Actor saw the disgust in Garrison's eyes and knew that part of that was directed inward, for once admiring, even loving the grandfather who had tried to shape him to follow in his footsteps, because oddly children loved their elders, even if they were abused by them, and then for his inability to protect his mother. "How did you get back to the States? How did you finally escape?"

Garrison scrubbed at his face with both hands and then ran them through his hair. He leaned back and looked up through he leaves for a moment, then took a deep breath and stood. Stepping away from the wall he turned and studied the city, after a moment he started to speak, his voice was steady, without emotion, but he kept his back to Actor. "I'd been sent up to one of the Youth Camps for the summer. It was like boot camp. Pretty tough physical conditioning, almost military drills, even weapons training. They made us memorize songs and slogans, passages from political speeches, stuff like that. Everything was a competition, everything, and my grandfather only believed in winning. The usual report had been sent home with me and I'd taken a pretty good beating for all the things that I'd done wrong while I was away. He'd gone up to his rooms already and my mother and I were in the library together, alone for a change. I don't remember what I said to her, some piece of propaganda bullshit. She asked me if I believed what I told her." He shrugged his shoulders and then let them drop, "I said, 'Sure, it was what the teachers said. It was what my grandfather said, so it must be true.' I remember her grabbing onto my arm and pulling me up the stairs to her rooms. She started cramming clothes into one of her bags and then we went up into my room and she did the same thing. She shoved the bag in my arms and almost pushed me down the stairs. He must have heard usWe were in the kitchen when he stopped us. They started yelling at each other. He backhanded her, but this time she didn't back down, she came right back at him."

He stopped and took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I'd seen bruises on her, I knew… but I'd never seen him hit her I tried to stop him but he shoved me away, threw me away from him and knocked me out against the wall. When I came to, he had her backed against the wall, his arm up across her throat... He was just leaning into her, screaming at her. She was pulling at his arms and trying to shove him away so she could breathe. I remember him shouting at her, telling her that she was contaminated, that he wouldn't allow her to corrupt me with her ideas anymore, that he'd do anything to stop her. I pulled at him, tried to get him off her, Actor, but it was like I wasn't even there."

Actor got up and stepped forward to stand behind him. "She'd stopped struggling by then, she was sliding down the wall, but he still wouldn't let her go. She reached out. She reached out her hand to me..." He crossed his arms and dug his fingers deep into the muscles above each elbow. "There was no one else. There were servants in the house, but when he'd go into one of his rages they'd learned to stay out of his way. There was a knife on the counter. I picked it up…."

Actor laid his hand on the Wardens shoulder and gripped it hard. There was no reason to say the rest; he didn't need to hear it. But Garrison shrugged him off and continued.

"I needed to kill him. I tried, but the knife turned in my hand and slid along his ribs. It stopped him though, it turned his attention on me. I still had the knife, but it didn't matter to him. He picked me up and shoved me up the wall. His hands were around my throat and the last thing I remember is looking down into his face and seeing the look of absolute hatred there. Next thing I knew he was stretched out on the floor and she was wiping blood off my hands. She told me to watch him and ran back upstairs. We left right after she came back down." The younger man tensed, then his head dropped and staring down at the ground again he asked. "My God Actor, what's it called when you kill your own grandfather?"

Actor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "It's called survival."

The con man could feel Garrison shaking his head. "There should have been some other way. I should have been able to find it."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen"

"Are you sure you killed him?" Actor asked quietly.

"There was so much blood. We didn't…. I don't know... I wanted him to be dead, but I couldn't move. I couldn't make myself go close enough to touch him. We just ran." The younger man's shoulders finally sagged, taking a deep breath he turned and faced the house. "I should torch this place when we leave."

Actor turned and gazed at the house for a moment, then faced Garrison. "It won't do you any good to try and burn it." he said, and to the other mans questioning look he shrugged a shoulder up "It's made of stone."

The Warden studied him a moment and as he turned away Actor thought he saw a ghost of a smile. "One of Casinos charges then." When he walked away into the trees Actor let him go.

ggg

Walking back into the kitchen Actor was faced with the worried stares of the other three cons. "Well?" As he sat and told them, he could see the drama as it had unfolded in this room. He heard the fighting and saw the bruises the blows left and then the blood. He felt the pain that thirteen year old boy must have felt and that the man he'd grown to be still carried. When he finished the others sat stunned for several minutes before Casino finally spoke.

"Damn. I always figured the Warden came from one of them All-American, small town families. You know, the ones that guy draws on the front of the Post at Christmas time."

Goniff just sat, chewing at his finger ends.

"Well, that explains it." When the others turned to him Chief shrugged his shoulders, "How he can still talk German when he's out of his head."

"It explains somethin' else too" Casino turned and looked at the portrait again, "Explains how he can take a beatin' and still keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah. I guess he's had enough ruddy practice."

ggg

Dieter found them sitting silently around the table and saw the portrait that still sat on the floor resting back against the counter. Where the grandson had his fathers dark gold hair and his mothers warm hazel eyes, the grandfather had hard cold eyes of icy blue, and hair that was nearly white it was so blond, but, the determined set of the jaw, the shape of the face and the broad shoulders were the same. The face that stared stonily out at them from the painting though had lost any evidence of human kindness.

Pulling a chair out, he sat down with them and said quietly, "He was a horrible man, very wealthy, very powerful. Everything you see down in the town belonged to him. He ruled his family and his people like a despot, as his grandfathers before him ruled this whole area. He believed in beatings and used them freely on the boy, as he had on his mother when she was a girl." Looking around at them he explained "I used to see them when he was a child, when they were still allowed to come into the town, there hasn't been that great a change in him. The old one hated her, you know. He was one of the industrialists who funneled money to Hitler as he was getting the Nationalsozialistische started, and she was a blot on his record of loyalty and support to the cause."

Looking up he offered a sad smile that still revealed his sense of loss. "She met the boy's father when she volunteered in the hospitals during the first war. He was a prisoner and it was just at the end, when Germany collapsed. When the war ended and he was sent home, she went with him to become his wife. Somehow she found the courage to defy her father and they escaped. I don't know why she ever came back here once she was free. I suppose it was very hard for her, an enemy, a German woman alone with a small boy to raise over in America." Gehrlig studied his hands as they lay on the table a moment before he continued. "But then women hope more than we do, she may have believed things would be different here than they were when she was a girl. But when she returned home it was worse for her. His wife, her mother, had died. There was no one left here to intercede for them, and then after the older boy was killed, all of her fathers rage was turned on her, and her boy. A man should cherish what is left to him but…"

They were watching him as he told his story, "I saw her once in the market," reaching up his hand he let the fingers trace down the side of his face, "she had a great bruise on her. I tried to get her to leave with me, but by then he had them separated. The boy was either away at school or in one of the camps and she wouldn't go without him." Sighing he rose from the chair. "I must return to my shop. I have spent too much time away from it and I may be missed."

Dieter made his way out the door and started the long walk back into the town. Turning as he reached the drive he looked back and saw a figure sitting alone at the top of the hill. Standing there he frowned, watching, and then taking a deep breath he started a slow ascent to the top of the rise. The Lieutenant had seen his approach and sat waiting. Moving to sit on the ground next to the young man, he groaned and shook his head at the creaking of his bones as he arranged himself and settled in to wait. Garrison turned away and they sat for several minutes, shoulder to shoulder, before he asked quietly. "You recognized me?" The old man nodded his head. "Because I'm so much like him."

Gehrlig reached out and gripped the young mans arm tight, hard enough to make him turn and face him before he answered, "No! You are nothing like him!" He searched the eyes that were so much like Margot's "Because you are so much like her!" He relaxed his hand but left it laying there, patting the youngsters' arm he continued, "It is the eyes. You have the same look about you. She always looked like she believed in all the possibilities that life held." Casting a look back at the house, "Even coming from this. That's why we all admired her so."

Garrison shifted so that he sat facing the old man, "You knew her then?"

"I was in love with her." Gehrlig admitted, with a wistful smile. "All of the young men in the town were." With a dismissive wave of his hand he continued. "Your grandfather would never have given her to one of us. She was kind, though, kind enough to speak to me in the market and let me carry her packages now and then." Leaning forward again he looked eagerly in the face that reminded him of his youth. "How is she, your mother? How does she do over in America?" He read his answer in the sorrow that flashed in the eyes that gazed back at him.

"She died less than a year after we got back."

Dieter dropped his head and crossed his arms, bringing a hand up he rested his chin on it and shook his head. "I am sorry. She should have lived a long time, surrounded by many grandchildren." Heaving a sigh he looked up at the youngster again and smiled sadly, "I should not have brought you here. I don't know what I was thinking."

Garrison offered a slight smile in return, "It's alright. As soon as I realized where we were I wondered if the place was still here," and turning he stared back down on the town below, "and if there was a way I could use it. It serves the old bastard right, having an Allied team up here."

It was an hour before Garrison came back through the door. When they turned towards him he knew Actor had told them. Looking over at the elegant face he read the concern and sympathy there. He considered him a moment and then gave a subtle nodded of his head.

Casino swiveled around on his chair and stared up at him, "You know, a couple a well placed charges would turn this place into a heap a rubble."

"No"

"What'd you wanna do?" Casino looked into his eyes

He set his mouth in a grim line and stared back. "I want that refinery."

Casino nodded slowly. "Family business?"

Garrisons eyes narrowed and he nodded his head. "What do you need to do the job?"

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

This was based on a true story. 'Christmas in the trenches' in your browser will guide you to the poem, song, and history of this event.


	3. Chapter 3

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

They'd moved back out onto the bluff at the edge of the grounds to the side of the house, where they could look down on the valley below and make their plans. "How big is that place?" gesturing at the refinery that lay on the far side of the city, along the river, Casino turned to Garrison and waited for his answer.

"It was big when I was a kid, and it's grown. He used to take me down there. There was a rail line into it, and it had its own docks so the barges could just tie up and take on a load of oil, or fuel."

"D'you remember the layout good enough to get in where we can cause the most damage?" Chief asked as he leaned on his elbow on the grass, tracing patterns in the dirt with his finger.

"I don't know. I think so. It can't have changed that much."

"Well the dock and the rail spur's probably gonna be your best bet." Casino offered.

Goniff shifted his gaze from the rail yard to the refinery. "How'd ya figure that?"

"They'll have pumps and stuff runnin' from all over the plant to there."

"It'd be the same for the burn stack, where they fire off the derivatives of the process?"

Casino shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

"Then we could shut production down while they repaired the pumps?" Actor asked.

"We could blow the whole place." To the questioning looks he got Garrison answered, "We could start a chain reaction throughout the refinery."

"With just the little bit of stuff we got?" Chief looked around at them frowning his doubt. "You sure?"

"Sure!" Casino leaned back and looked at him, "All you gotta do is set it in the right spot, kid… I had an uncle worked in a plant like that. A fire started at the bottom of one of them stacks and the whole place went up," turning to look back at the town he frowned, "Took half the town with it."

Garrison had been studying the town, sitting up here on the bluff in the rain through the first night, and for an hour after Gehrlig had left him. "The place is surrounded by industrial sites. It doesn't look like there are any homes nearby. I think we can take it without too much in the way of civilian casualties"

"Well how'r you gonna get in there?' Goniff rubbed at the bruise around his eye as he looked around the group.

"Simple" the Warden said as they turned to stare, waiting. "We just tell them they have a bomb somewhere inside."

"And we will offer to find it for them?" Actor asked.

"And plant the charges while we're 'lookin' Chief finished.

Casino and Goniff looked around at the other three and then shared a glance. Casino waved his hand, "Go ahead, you say it."

"Piece a cake." Goniff offered up, which earned a grim smile from Garrison.

"Come on," The Warden slapped Chief on the shoulder and stood, reaching down to help hoist Casino to his feet, 'let's get some rest. We're going to be busy tonight."

Goniff stood and staggered to his left as a bout of dizziness hit him. He grabbed the hand Actor had reached out to steady him and closed his eyes against the nausea. "But won't it be crawling with Jerries?"

"Maybe not. They leave the operation of the refineries, shipyards and rails to people who know what they're doing. There'll be military oversight, but the day to day operation should be civilian."

"That will work for us." the con man speculated. "They will be used to taking orders from the military."

"But 'the military' is gonna be right there! How'r you gonna get past them?" Goniff still worried as Garrison helped him towards the house.

"I'd bet the big wigs don't stay there after hours."

"You want to go in at night?"

"The place runs round the clock. I want to go in near the end of the third shift."

"Well that figures!" Casino groused "Now that I'm laid up, you go an get some sense."

"We could wait until you're feeling better," Garrison offered "and go in around noon."

"Ah no! That's OK, Warden, I think I'll just sit this one out and watch the fireworks from up here for a change."

They'd reached the house again as and the others made their way off to find their beds Goniff pulled out a chair and slouched down at the table.

Garrison turned back to him, "You need some help Goniff?"

"No. I was just wonderin'" the little cat burglar worried his thumb nail with his teeth, but didn't say anything more.

"What? What is it?"

"Well…. Why'nt you tell us any a this before now?"

"It's not exactly something that just comes up in conversation."

Goniff nodded his agreement. "But you know everything about us, 'n we don't know nothin' about you."

Garrison looked down at him, "Why didn't you ask?"

"What'd you tell people, when they ask you where you come from?"

He looked up a moment and then shrugged, "Some times I tell them where I was born, sometimes where my cousin's place is, and sometimes I just tell them I'm in the Army so I'm 'from' where ever they have me stationed."

"What about when they ask about your folks?"

"All you have to say is 'they're dead', people stop asking pretty quick."

Goniff thought that over for a while before suddenly looking up, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For just thinkin' you grew up… You know…… normal."

With a sigh Garrison pulled out a chair and sprawled into it. Crossing his arms and stretching his legs out in front of him, "God, Goniff, what is normal? I used to think this was." Looking around the room, "What went on here…. That's what scares me."

"What'd ya mean? You ain't scared a nothin'"

The Lieutenant looked back at the little man, "You're wrong", he slowly shook his head, "I'm scared that this is normal," and answering the other mans questioning look, "Normal for me, for my family. I'm scared to death that I'd do the same thing to a kid. That I won't be…"

"Oh, Hey now! None a that, Warden. You'll be a great Dad."

The confidence of the statement made him smile. "How do you figure?"

"Well look at all the practice you're gettin'. And your doin' OK with Casino 'n me, ain't ya?"

ggg

"OK, so if you're goin' down in there for the uniforms your best bet'll be a cleanin' establishment." Goniff slid forward in the chair leaning on his elbows. "Now when ya get what ya want, see, you take the tags off 'em, and start swapping 'em around with th' other stuff in the shop. Change up where stuff's hangin' too, and they'll not know what's really missin' for days and days."

"Thank you Goniff."

"Yeah, and you better make sure the place is really deserted before you try your hand on the locks, babe, 'cause it's gonna take you a lot longer than it takes me."

"Thank you, Casino, I know that."

"And those watches that you get. What you wanna look for……'

They finally managed to get out the back and had started down the back roads towards the town. Garrison looked back over his shoulder as Chief moved on ahead to take the point. "For crying out loud! I didn't get that much advice when I went out on my first date!"

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell us about that while we make our way into town?" Actor laughed as he walked next to him.

"Not on your life!" but after a moments pause. "Of course, maybe I could've used a couple a pointers from you..." and the muffled sound of laughter drifted back to them from somewhere ahead in the shadows.

ggg

There was a vehicle maintenance yard towards the edge of town and Chief split off there to find a staff car for their use. Actor and Garrison continued on, looking for the streets where the small businesses they needed to raid would be. Luck was with them and they found both a cleaning establishment and a small clockworks and repair shop setting side by side on a square that was nearly empty and backing on to an alley that was already deserted. They spent half an hour watching the area before finally moving around to the back to try their hand at breaking in.

Garrison slipped a small set of tools from his pocket and set to work. After a few tense moments there was a satisfying 'click' and the door swung in admitting them to the dark interior. As they stood still, waiting for their eyes to adjust Actor spoke quietly, "You really are getting quite good at that."

Garrison smiled as he moved off into the shop, "Yeah. Well don't tell Casino, I don't want him getting jealous!"

"Look at this!" He'd been searching along the racks for several minutes and held a generals dress uniform out for Garrisons approval. Holding it up against his chest, turning to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Actor, I really don't think they'd let a general get himself blown up looking for a bomb. I think you'd better set your sights a little lower this time."

The con artist hung the garment back in its position on the rack his fingers brushing the braid on the shoulder. "Pity." turning away with an aggrieved sigh, "It was just my size too."

Garrison shook his head and handed him another hanger, "Here, try this one."

Actor reached out and took the uniform that was held out to him, marveling at the change in the Warden's mood. He was still grimly determined, but with the decision made to strike at the refinery he'd lost, or at least mastered the agitation that had plagued him since Gehrlig had first driven them onto his grandfather's property. The man was resilient to be sure, shaking his head the confidence man turned back to the mirror to check the new uniform, groaning to see that the cuffs and pants fell at least an inch short of a proper fit. He really did need to have a uniform tailored to fit him, he thought in disgust.

ggg

They made their way carefully back to the garage carrying the supplies for the timers wrapped in the uniforms they'd taken for Casino and Goniff for their trip out of town. Chief was on the watch for their return and stepped out to guide them back into the far reaches of the lot. When they had changed into the uniforms and secured their supplies in the car he slid behind the wheel, started the engine and headed back towards the town. The next order of business would be to secure the papers they'd use to get into the refinery. They'd need to be back where officers gathered, and the cafés along the main streets of the town would serve them very well even at this late hour.

Finding an alley that opened onto the square that held the cafés and beer halls, they settled in to wait. They'd have to find men that matched the rank on the uniforms they'd helped themselves to, as well as an approximate physical match to fool anyone who might get a look at the physical description on the identification papers. After a frustrating hour they spotted their first 'mark'.

Actor nudged Garrison and pointed, "He looks like a good match." He nodded and stepped out of the car motioning Chief away down the street so that he could come up on the officer from the back while he held his attention. If Goniff had been with them the man might only have lost his wallet and papers, but tonight he was going to lose his life because of his appearance and rank.

Chief moved quickly down the opposite side of the street and then crossed over and doubled back, coming up behind the unsuspecting man. Garrison stepped away from the car and hailed him with a question. Asking which of the cafés might offer the best service he stopped the German Major just in front of the alley where the car was hidden. As the man considered his answer Chief slipped quietly up behind him and pushing him into Garrison ended his speculation with a quick, deadly thrust of his knife. Garrison reached out and helped carry the body quickly back into the alley before they could be seen. Laying the man out he rifled through his pockets and took the papers and money he found there.

"Come on, help me get him in the back. We can't afford for anyone to find him."

The next man the set their sights on met the same fate. They found him in one of the cafés already close to being drunk. With the money they now had in their possession they'd just helped him along until the owner demanded they leave. Hauling the man up from the table and staggering out the door with him they guided him to the alley as well. Driving down along the docks down river from the refinery they dumped the bodies and turned to check out the plant, carefully noting the guard detail on the gate and checking out various escape routes away from the facility before turning back towards the house on the hill.

ggg

Gehrlig pushed his cart up from town in the morning, bringing them food, the small store of first aid supplies he kept, and boots to use from the many he had in the shop for repair. He listened to their plans and suggested additional routes away from the industrial area, marking them on the map he brought them. If all went well they would reach the house just as the bombs exploded, pick up Casino and Goniff and be gone before there was time for the authorities to stop traffic on the roads. He wouldn't see them again, and took time to say his goodbyes. When he came to the young Lieutenant, Margot's' son, he shook and held the strong hand a long time. When the young man urged him to come with them he smiled and told him. "I am an old man and I have no intention of dying anywhere other than in my own bed, here, where I started." after a moment he was released and left them to return to town.

They sat around the table in the kitchen assembling the explosives, Casino instructing and complaining as he worked. "All we need is clocks and batteries, see. You just have to send a charge into this stuff to set it off. But there's only the three a you."

"What's the matter, Pappy? Don't think we can do the job?"

"It's not that, it's just, that's a big place, is all. You'll have to leave a long time to get outta there."

Goniff completed voicing their concern, "The more time on the timers, the more chance that the bloody charges'll be found."

"We'll have to chance it."

Goniff looked at the boss, shaking his head. "No plans. Not enough stuff. No back up from the resistance."

Casino chimed in "No resistance!", but Goniff continued with out missing a beat.

"And two fellas short!" Then he shrugged and rolled his eyes at the group. "What am I worried about, it sounds like most a the capers they send us on!"

They drove straight at the gates, braking sharply, just in time to skid to a halt, inches from the guard that stood there.

"Ihr Service ist verglichen worden? Lassen Sie uns jetzt durch und erhalten Sie Ihren Vervalter, sofort!"Actor demanded attention, insisted on instant obedience, and between the urgency in his voice, and the SS uniform he wore, he got it. The barrier swung open, out of their way and the young guard who stood there directed Chief to the large two story structure ahead, while his fellow snatched up the phone in the small shack they shared and spoke urgently into it.

"Chief get this thing turned around so we can get out of here fast, and then follow us inside" Garrison laid a hand on the young mans shoulder in passing, "You're part of the search team!"

They hadn't waited for permission to enter the administrator's office. Garrison reached to open the door, brushing the assistant aside and Actor strode in, tipping his head he looked down his nose at the man behind the desk, "Ich bin Major Muller, diese bin mein Adjutant, Hauptmann Neumann. Sie mussen Ihren Betrieb unten schlieben sofort. Wir haben Informationen dort konnen eine Bombe sein, die hier versteckt wird."

The night administrator pushed his chair back and stood. Starring at them for a moment before he spoke, "Sprechen Sie langsam oder sprechen Sie franzosisch! Mein Deutsch ist nicht genug fur dieses gut!"

Garrison heard the door behind him open and knew when Chief stepped up to stand just behind him.

Actor eyed the man standing at the desk in front of him, "Sprechen Sie Englisch?"

"Yes."

"We have had reports that your plant has been sabotaged. You must shut down immediately and evacuate your workers."

"What! There has been no trouble here. Oberst Meier has told me of no such report."

"It has not reached him yet, you fool. Do you shut down, or do you allow this refinery to be destroyed while you wait for confirmation from your superior?"

Chief moved a step closer, "He's not buyin' it." he breathed.

Garrison turned to walk to the window looking out on the grounds and said quietly as he moved past, "Let it work on him a minute."

The administrator continued to stare at Actor, his hand hovering over the phone but Actor suddenly won their battle of wills when the man dropped his gaze and reached for the microphone that sat on the corner of his desk. Flipping the switch on its base he brought it to his lips and his words echoed across the facility, "Aufmerksamkeit! Aufmerksamkeit! Geschlossen! Geschlossen! Alle Arbeiter mussen sofort gehen!"

"Good! Do you have plans of the plant here?"

"Yes, of course." And with hands that shook slightly the man opened a cabinet behind him and removed a roll of blue prints. Sweeping the top of his desk clear he smoothed the papers out flat with his hands and then looked up, waiting.

"Where are the most sensitive areas?" Actor demanded. "Where would a bomb do the most damage?"

The man blanched as the reality of his situation sank in, but he didn't have to think about his response. Reaching out he tapped eight places through the plant.

Garrison stepped forward now. "Mark them. Do you have another set of plans?" Turning to Actor, "We should start the search immediately, Herr Major."

The administrator turned to lift a second set of plans from the drawer, he laid them on the desk and looked at Actor as he said, "I will go with you."

"No!" Actor took charge again. "You must get your people safely away from here. At least until we have searched these sensitive areas." And then he added, "Do you have your own fire fighters?"

"Of course."

"Then have them assemble just outside the gates. Once your people are clear of the plant we will need them for a more systematic search." Picking up the plans and handing the marked set to Garrison he stepped to the door, waiting only a moment before Chief jumped to open it for him. "Neumann, get started! Keller! Bring the tools from the car."

As they reached the car Garrison glance over his shoulder and watched as the administrator marshaled the men that had gathered outside on the steps of the building to start the evacuation. Stepping up to stand next to him Chief asked, "D'you think he bought it?"

"I hope so. Actor, you keep that guy busy and for God's sake keep him off the phone." Turning back to the car he spread his set of plans across the hood and tapped three spots on them. "We'll set our charges here, here and here, and then," circling his finger over the center of the blue prints, "we'll leave one somewhere in here for them to find." Looking up again he locked eyes with the older man. "Try and give us thirty minutes, if you can, before you let them back in to start their search, and work them from the entrance back, I can direct them from inside, keep them away from our stuff. Tell them not to touch anything, just report to me... Any questions?"

"Yeah. How long r'we gonna search the place with that Kraut crew?"

"No more than two hours after we set our last one. We have to keep them away from our charges while the timers run down, and make sure they find their bomb so we can take it out for analysis. That's our ticket out of here and I want to be gone half an hour before this place goes up."

Actor cocked his head back towards the office building, "You know that would have been easier if you'd let me take that general's uniform."

Garrisons mouth quirked up in a quick smile as he shook his head, "Take off!"

ggg

Carrying their bag of 'tools' Garrison and Chief headed away from the car at a trot going to the large pumping station that sat next to the truck bay near the entrance. For the benefit of any observers they searched carefully along the controls there before angling off through the shadows towards the large stack at the edge of the complex near the dock. This is where the by-products of the refinery process were burned off and the plans showed a complex set of manifolds right below it that led to different tanks throughout the plant. One of the live charges they carried would be set there, somewhere hidden from view. The next charge would be set at the control panel at the base of the large holding tank two hundred yards away. If this could be set off it would blow a crater in the berth where the largest barges docked to take on their cargo of fuel and oil. When they finished concealing the explosives they moved along the edge of the dock, out of sight until they reached the far corner of the plant, stepping back into the light they worked their way to another of the areas the administrator had deemed critical and set the small charge there, concealed but leaving a metal tipped strap dangling loose to draw attention as it tapped against the pipes as the breeze blew in off the river.

Garrison stood with his back to Chief keeping watch as the other man secured the last device to the underside of an outlet pipe on the side of one of the large holding tanks near the rail spur that lay near the middle of the complex. Checking his watch he turned to speak over his shoulder, "Hurry up, we're almost out of time."

"Hang on, I've almost got it." With one more twist to the wire that held the device Chief stepped back. Jerking his head towards the pipes, "D'you see anything?"

Garrison turned and stared up where the pipes disappeared into the darkness and smiled "I can't see a thing. Let's get out of here" He checked his watch as they started back towards the administrative building. It'd had taken them nearly forty-five minutes to set all their charges, the German crew should be combing the front of the complex.

They'd been directing the search teams that Actor had sent in, always angling them away from the devices that were ticking down towards zero. He'd keep the search crews busy for another hour and then they had to make sure one of the teams found their trophy so they could start making their way out of the plant and back up the hill to pick up Casino and Goniff.

After a tense fifty minutes a cheer rose from the group that had been aimed towards the small decoy. They'd found their prize and one of the men ran to bring Garrison back with him to defuse the device.

The administrator was waiting on the steps in front of his office. The rest of the men from the plant who were trained to fight fires and handle emergencies were milling around him, waiting to be ordered into the facility. As he walked towards them Garrison carefully held the small bomb out in front of him. Stepping into the light he carefully laid it on a bench that sat near the front entrance to the building and slowly took his hands away, taking a step back he pointed at the object. "This is what your men must look for." Motioning them forward. "If you remove these two wires," reaching out he carefully touched the wires that Casino had left extending from the small clock face, and bent them outward, away from one another, "the device will be disabled." Letting out a relieved breath he rolled his shoulder to release the tension. "Do not let the wires touch, and do not drop the device. It could go off on impact."

With a nod of his head Actor motioned Garrison forward. He reached out and retrieved the device, cradling it against his body, and stood waiting further orders. Turning on the administrator the aristocratic con artist explained, "We will take this back with us. With luck our analysis will lead us to the people who planted it here."

"But" the other man stammered, "What shall we do if we find others? Kapitan Neumann said they could still explode even if we disable them!"

"Once you have the wires disconnected immerse them in oil, or water until the demolition specialists can remove them." Garrison advised him with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Major Muller, Herr Hauptmann." Turning back towards Actor he continued, "I will call Oberst Meier again and let him know." Before he could turn away from them a clerk had stepped to the door and called out to him.

"Herr Auel, den es Oberst Meier fur Sie, geehrter Herr, es sehr ist, is dringend."

"For give me a moment gentlemen."

Actor shot a worried look at his companions and mouthed. "Again?!"

They waited a heart beat before turning toward the car. "Go! Don't hurry. Don't turn around! Just go!" Garrison told them quietly.

They could hear raised voices and angry words from the administrators' office and then a shout of "Halt!" a splint second later a shot rang out and Garrison watched as Chief fell against the door of the car and then struggled to stay on his feet, to get in and drive them out of the mess this had just turned into. Turning he took the 'bomb' in his hands and threw it as hard as he could back towards the administrative building, watching with satisfaction as the people there scrambled for cover. Pulling his weapon he laid down fire along with Actor as they closed in on the car. The presence of the refinery search team was hindering the guards' ability to return fire.

Yanking the door open he shoved Chief into the back seat and then slid under the wheel, ducking down out of the line of fire he started the heavy car moving towards the gate as Actor climbed in the back with Chief. Slamming his foot down on the gas pedal he wrestled the car through the barrier and turned away, running along the docks, turning again between the large warehouses there he drove through them and out the far side of the plant before heading at a more sedate pace back towards the refinery to meet the on coming search as they sped by in their jeeps and trucks. As soon as the column passed out of sight behind them he picked up speed and headed out of town, back up into the hills.

"Actor! How bad?" he called over his shoulder.

Actor knelt on the floor and tried to hold the young man on the back seat as they drove. "I can't tell," after a pause he continued, concern evident in his voice. "He's unconscious. He's bleeding badly."

ggg

They pulled onto the estate grounds and around to the back of the building. Garrison rolled out of the car and jerked the back door open reaching in to help Actor lift Chief from the vehicle, shouting for the door to be opened as they carried him between them towards the house.

Goniff pulled the door out of their way and then slammed it closed behind them. "Blimey! What 'n the hell went wrong?" he moved up to help Actor as Garrison dashed back out to hide the car.

"Goniff." Actor directed calmly, "See if you can find some table linens or towels that we can use" and when he heard a hiss of pain, without looking up from his efforts "Casino sit down! It won't do Chief any good if you collapse on the floor." When Goniff stepped back in with an armful of supplies, "Casino start tearing those up, Goniff I need water and soap."

The door opened and just as Garrison stepped through three closely coordinated blasts sounded in their ears and the ground rumbled under foot. The trees in the back of the property were lit up by the fireball that climbed into the sky.

"I don't think it's going to be safe to stay here."

"It isn't going to be safe to move him until we get the bleeding stopped!"

Garrison shoved his sleeves back and stepped in to help Actor as he worked. They carefully stripped Chiefs uniform jacket off and pulled the shirt away from the wound, wiping the blood away, turning him to find the bullet had gone through the muscle just below the boys' right ribs. The little they had in the way of medical supplies were soon exhausted as they fought to control the bleeding. After an hour they began to win the battle, but they'd lost the cover of darkness for their escape, the sun was coming up.

There was the sound of an engine overhead and Garrison stepped to the door, cracking it open he looked up into a sky just turning pink with the dawn. "They're using those small planes to search for us."

"How'r we gonna get to the car? We can't run for it."

"Get Chief ready, I'll be right back."

He'd found an narrow ladder in one of the old work sheds and they'd topped it with boards and padded it with linens, laying Chief on it and tying him in. Actor took two woven straps from the first aid kit and tossed one to Garrison. They each slipped the loop on each end of the strap over the ends of the ladder. Actor threw the strap over his head to rest on the back of his neck and stooped to pick up the foot of the litter. Garrison stepped to the head and letting his strap fall over his shoulder and across his chest he reached behind him, gripping the handles just in front of the straps.

Casino leaned heavily on Goniff and as they followed, Garrison led them down the stairs into the cellars, back into the far dark reaches, where the dust and cobwebs were thick. Reaching the end wall, he stopped and set the stretcher down carefully before putting his hands up, running them quickly along the top of the shelves that were pegged into the stone there. There was a muted 'click' and the shelving swung silently away from his hands, into the dark beyond. This is the way he'd gotten out before. The route, the way to open the secret doors, was burned into his memory, so deeply he wasn't even thinking now, just reacting.

"Through here." He bent to pick Chief up again and stood as the other two moved past, Goniff lighting the way with a flash light. Carefully maneuvering the litter through the opening he set it down again, walking back to push the section of wall with his shoulder, swinging it closed. He turned to them as he picked up his burden again, "Come on. Goniff, just keep following the wall along to your right" Explosions were still sending vibrations through their feet as the fire worked its way through the refinery.

They moved quietly downwards, along a twisting corridor. Two hundred yards or so, it turned sharply to the right, and started to angle gradually upwards, ending at a dead end against another stone wall. Goniff crouched down against the wall this time when they stopped and reached trembling hands up to press against the sides of his head. Garrison pulled his strap from the end of the stretcher, and slipped the ends under Chiefs arms, wrapping them around the rungs that lay under the young mans shoulders, he turned the strap so it lay flat across his chest, turning to Actor he took the band held out to him and ran it through the loops. Using projecting stone and voids in the mortar he climbed up the wall. Ducking his head as he neared the ceiling, he put his shoulder against the stone overhead and shoved, then moved down, as the panel dropped, swinging down in his hands to hang along the side wall. He motioned for them to be quiet, to wait, as he disappeared up through the opening. A moment later there was a sound of stone moving on stone, a brief flash of light overhead and then it was dark and silent again.

"Blimey" Goniff whispered, "I feel like I'm in me ruddy tomb!"

He moved quietly towards the ornate iron gates that protected the crypts from the outside world. He'd promised himself he wouldn't look at the tomb when he went by it. He knew what it said. He knew what it meant. But his eyes were drawn to the heavy marble slab on their own, betraying him. He stopped in his tracks, looking, not believing what he saw there. The date… The date was wrong. _29 March, 1942_. And as the truth sank in, something seemed to crack and break inside him. A weight he didn't know he carried fell away. He hadn't killed his grandfather all those years ago. He took a deep breath and shook himself and kept moving, there was no time for this. He slid along the wall, up towards the gates and peered out. The mausoleum was on a hill above the house and had a view of the city as it stretched away towards the river. The glow from the fires competed with the sunrise and he prayed they were far enough away to be outside the cordon he knew the military commanders must be throwing around the town.

Turning back he slid the panel at the back of the vault aside again and stepped up to the opening in the floor, sitting on its edge a moment before dropping through to the ground below. "Alright, doesn't look like any one's coming up this way. Actor, help me stand the stretcher up. You'll have to hand Chief up to me once I get up there." Climbing up the wall again he pulled himself through the opening, laying on his belly he reached back and grabbed the strap Actor held up for him. Slipping the loops over his hands he gripped it and stood, pulling the litter up as Actor guided it from below. As the back of the ladder came through and laid against the edge of the opening he called down, "Hold on a minute." and waited for Actor to brace the foot of the ladder so he could shift his grip. Reaching out he pulled the litter up, grating along the stone, until it lay out on the floor next to him. Bending down he pulled the strap away from Chiefs' chest and made sure the injured man had suffered no harm from his ascent. Turning back he lowered the loop back down to where the others waited. "Come on, hurry up."

He'd herded them quickly past the tombs and helped steady Casino as he worked to open the lock on the gates. The car was setting in the trees just below the knoll. As soon as the gates swung open the Warden ducked out to bring it in close so they could load. Sliding across the back seat Goniff cringed as his hand came down where Chiefs blood had soaked into the fabric. Actor and the Warden rested the stretcher across the sides of the car just behind the front seat, Actor holding it from the front and Casino and Goniff holding tight to it from the back. Chief groaned and moved his hands up to grip his side. Opening his eyes it took him a minute to focus, he locked eyes with Garrison, "D'we get it?" getting a grim nod as his answer. "I wanna see." Actor slipped his arm under his neck and shoulders raising him so he could see the fire that engulfed the refinery.

ggg

Gehrlig met them at the end of the drive. Stepping out into the roadway in front of the car he'd nearly been rundown before Garrison had managed to stop. He climbed up on the running board, "I thought there might be trouble. I have taken the bakers truck once more." Looking at the young man on the stretcher, "It will carry him more comfortably. Come I will get you on the back roads and set you on your way."

Within moments they had abandoned the heavy staff car, leaving it in the trees at the edge of the road, and climbed into the back of the van. Actor turned his attention to Chief while Garrison got hurried instructions on how to use the farm and logging roads to get clear of the town. Again Dieter was urged to come with them, again he refused. "I will go back and take the car to the other side of the town." He gripped the Lieutenants shoulder when he started to object. "No. You know what you must do. I have left you food and water in the back." Patting the boy on the shoulder, "I can get it there along these same back roads and leave it where they will find it. It may draw the search away from you. No one will know. No one will suspect an old man like me." And reaching down to the floor of the van he picked up the long canvas case that held his rod. "You see" he said, smiling, "Just an old man, out fishing." and he turned and left them.

ggg

They traveled through the morning hours, searching out the abandoned tracks Dieter had told them about, always heading towards the border with France. The roads were rough; every jolt along them seemed to cause a fresh flow of blood from the wound in Chiefs side. They could only add another layer to the dressings and try and hold pressure as the van jerked along. He'd passed out from blood loss and if there was a blessing to balance their worry it was that he was no longer in pain, pain that had been increased by their brutal road. The baker's gas ration had lasted into the early afternoon. They'd managed to get over the crest of the hills and were working their way down the other side, down into France when the old van coughed once and died. Garrison let the vehicle coast down hill into heavy cover under the trees. Leaning back he rested his head against the half wall that separated the cab from the back of the van.

"What now?" Casino asked quietly from the back.

He closed his eyes and sat there for a moment "Now I go see if I can find something else for us to use." and turning he slipped off the seat and stood and stretched before walking around to the back, opening the door he laid it back against the side of the van and climbed in. Moving up to sit next to Actor he watched as the other man changed the thick outer bandage on Chief side. "How's he doing?"

"I think it's a good thing we ran out of gas. Maybe it will give me a chance to stop the bleeding." The voice was soft and the aristocratic features drawn and worried. "He's too weak. He can't take anymore of this."

Garrison reached up and laid a hand on his back as he worked. "He's tough. He'll make it." and then he slid out of his jacket and backed away. Stepping out of the van he checked his watch, "I'm going to work my way down this road if I don't find anything in a couple of hours I'll head back and we'll decide what to do."

"I don't s'pose there's some resistance guys around here anywhere?" Goniff asked hopefully.

"Goniff we're so far away from where we're supposed to be….. I just don't know. They only tell me about the cells that they think I might need on a mission." Leaning against the tree he stood with his eyes closed, rubbing at the pain in the back of his neck and head. He heard the van creak when Actor stepped down from it and opened his eyes when he felt the other mans hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. We're going to get out of this."

Nodding his head "I know, but not unless I get moving," he walked away from them down the road.

"Think he'll find somethin'" the little pick pocket watched as the man disappeared around the bend.

"I hope so." Actor stood looking after him a long time.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see how flushed he was. He's sick, he's got a fever."

"Swell!" Casino offered up grimly from his spot at the head of Chief litter. "That's all we need."

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg


	4. Chapter 4

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Garrison worked his way down the road, keeping in the shade of the trees. The sun was hot and it was making him sweat, the brightness causing his eyes and head to hurt. He rubbed at the ache in his hands and wrists and wondered when he'd pulled the muscles in his back and down his legs. Must have been when he pulled Chief and the others up out of the passage back at the house, he thought. The long ride in the van had sure stiffened him up. He checked his watch, almost ninety minutes gone and he hadn't seen a thing. Leaning his back against one of the large trees he closed his eyes and listened, hoping to hear some sound that would lead him into a farm or logging camp, anywhere he might stand a chance of finding some help. All he heard was the wind sighing through the trees, and the murmur of a small stream somewhere off to his right. The sound made him thirsty. Gehrlig had left two large metal cans of water for them in the van, but they had nothing smaller to carry it in, and he hadn't thought to drink any before he left. Making his way across the road and down towards the sound he walked through the trees and into a small clearing, the stream was running along the far edge. As he moved across the little meadow he looked around him and smiled as he wondered what kind of 'weeds and grass' Chief might find here. When he reached the edge of the stream he knelt down, scooping water up in his hands he threw it on his face and splashed it on the back of his neck. Closing his eyes he scooped up more and took a long drink, letting the icy coldness run down the back of his throat. When he opened his eyes he could see through the thinning trees to another clearing across the stream. He squinted and ducked his head down to get a better look and then stood. Stepping into the frigid waters he carefully made his way across and up the incline on the other side. Crouching down he studied the scene in front of him.

ggg

Casino stared as Actor checked his watch again, he didn't need a timepiece to know it was gettin' late, too late, the sun was goin' down. It was at least an hour past the time they figured the Warden'd be back, even if he'd crawled half the way on his belly.

"What d'we do now?"

Their unofficial 'second in command' reached for the sack in the corner of the van and pulled out the bread and cheese Herr Gehrlig had provided. "We eat. And we wait. There's nothing else we can do." Handing out the food. "He'll be back."

Goniff looked up to study the calm features, he'd been trying to settle Chiefy down. He'd come over in a fever and had been tossing restlessly on his litter, worrying over the absence of their leader, wanting to go off after him. It had been a struggle to keep him still so the wound wouldn't break open again. "But what if he don't get back?"

Before he got his answer Chief pushed himself up on his elbow hissing, "Quiet!"

They strained to hear the sound that Chief, even in his fever, could hear. Slowly relief spread through the group. Far off down the road they could hear the sound of a heavy engine laboring up the grade towards them.

ggg

"What in the Hell does that thing do for a living?" Casino asked in amazement as he looked at the ungainly vehicle

"Damned if I know, but it's got one hell of a big tank that's full of gas and it runs, so it'll get us out of here. The cab's big enough for everyone and the heater in it works. Some kind idiot's even a left a radio for us." Garrison was resting against the back of the van, gratefully drinking the water Goniff had poured out for him, and eating the bread and cheese Actor urged on him.

"I believe that is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

"Blimey, she's beautiful!" When the big Italian toff turned to him in disbelief the wiry cat burglar smiled up at him "She's gonna carry us outta here ain't she?"

It'd been tricky getting Chief loaded, finally taking all four of them. Casino and Goniff leaning against the side of the monster shoving the top of the litter up over their heads as Actor hoisted the foot of it to keep it level until Garrison could reach down, take hold of the sides and pull it up to rest on the wide seat that ran along the back of the cab. Goniff scrambled nimbly enough up into the back to sit on the floor next to Chiefs head, but it'd taken help from both the Warden and Actor to push Casino and his splinted leg up where he could grab the sides of the door and shove himself inside, hitching along the floor until he rested against the little mans side with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Leaning on the side of the vehicle after he'd slammed the door closed Garrison turned and asked, "You think you can drive this thing? I'm beat."

The con man cocked his head "You are sick."

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Just because you refuse to admit it does not change the fact that you are ill and are running a fever. We should find a place where you can rest the night."

"Look, I'm fine, and I'll keep being fine until we get back to England." Dropping his hands to his sides he looked up at the taller man. "Actor, I know how I feel now, I know what I'm capable of now" he shook his head and continued honestly, "and I can't say that about tomorrow. Besides, Chief can't wait."

Actor considered him for a long moment and then reached into the first aid pouch he'd pack with Gehrlig's supplies and carried along "Then at least take these, they'll help."

Garrison looked down at the pills the man held out to him, reaching up he pushed the hand gently away. "Keep them for Chief, he needs them worse than I do," reaching down into his pocket he drew out several pieces of bark. "Besides, I've got these."

"What in the devil is that?!"

"Willow bark." Smiling at Actors shocked expression. "You weren't listening to him when Chief was talking as we were dragging that cart back down to meet Herr Gehrlig were you? One of his "lady's" remedies for fever and headache. I've got splinters in my teeth," he laughed, "and it tastes like shit, but I think it might actually help."

"Surely you weren't meant to eat it!" Actor smiled in spite of himself. "I think you only believe it is effective."

"You might be right," Garrison wrapped his hand around the bar on the side of the cab and hauled his aching body up towards the door. "But sometimes you can get a long way on belief, baby, so don't start picking on my delusions."

Actor climbed the side of the cab and settled on the seat behind the wheel and looked at the variety of levers projecting from the column and twisting up from the floor, his hands hovering over them, unsure what to do. Garrison pointed at the floor at the mans feet, "Gas, brake, clutch," tapping a thick knob on one of the shafts coming off the column. "Gear shift. Don't touch any of the others" he advised. "They won't do anything you'll like." Yawning he settled himself against the door. "Button on the control starts her up." and fell asleep before the engine caught.

ggg

They traveled through the night, crawling slowly downward along the dirt road. In the early hours after midnight they started seeing flashes of light in the sky ahead of them. Another hour brought them to a rise with a clear view out over the tree tops. Actor pulled the beast to a stop and they sat watching the horizon and the flashing signs of a battle being waged below.

The low rumble of the shelling and the retort of the guns reached them, rousing Garrison from his rest. "What's wrong? Why have we stopped?" Turning he looked out the windshield.

"Blimey! Look at that!" craning over Casinos shoulder to see out between the two front seats. "We never have t'go down inta that, do we?"

"That's exactly where we have to go. Our lines are right in front of those guns." reaching down to the floor the Warden picked up the radio to see if he could home in on a frequency that would let him hear what was going on, but all that came across was static.

"Yeah but the tricks gonna be gettin' from here to the other side a them lines without gettin' our selves killed."

"S'not gonna be long is it?" Garrison turned to look back at Chief. "The war's gonna be right on top a that old guy pretty soon, isn't it?"

Two hours later they were on the valley floor, four or five miles from the lines, and out of gas. Actor pushed the starter button again, shaking his head, "That's it. It looks like we walk from here."

Garrison turned to open the door, calling over his shoulder "OK. Everybody off the bus!" and swung down onto the ground, reaching back to help Goniff down the side of the vehicle. "Actor, stay up there, you can let Chief down to us once we're set."

Both men reached up to steady and support Casino as he lowered himself out the door. Actor shoved the stretcher along the seat, angling the foot carefully down so that Garrison could grab hold of it from the ground and then lowered the head slowly down into Casino and Goniffs waiting hands. Turning he climbed down the other side, bringing the rest of the food, water and the radio with him. Casino, leaning heavily on Goniff, started off towards the trees, Actor and Garrison followed with the litter.

When they'd settled Chief, Actor made a quick check of the bandages through the group before walking back to help bring the supplies up. "How are you feeling?"

Garrison shouldering the radio bent to pick up one of the large cans of water. "I'm fi--"

"Fine. I know." looking up into a sky turning from black to the gray of early dawn. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we can't stay anywhere near that" looking back Garrison gestured with his free hand, "thing. Setting out here in the open it's going to draw a lot of attention. Somebody'll either be up here trying to figure out what in the hell it is, or they'll be lobbing shells at it, soon as the sun comes up. And we've only got about half an hour before that happens."

"We're not going to be able to move very fast."

"I know, so we'd better get started." Squatting down near the other three he twisted the cap off the water. "OK you guys, grab something to eat and get some water. We'll be moving out in five minutes." He stood and tried the radio; the same static assailed their ears. Turning to the con man again, "Get everybody ready to go, I'm going to go down the road a bit and take a look." When he came back to them the Warden was carrying a long straight branch along, handing it over to Casino when he got close. "See if that doesn't help some. It looks like it gets pretty steep up ahead."

Hanging the supplies and radio from the ends of Chief's litter they picked it up and started off, with Goniff and Casino hobbling along behind. It was murderously slow and having no one with a free hand to handle a weapon tore at their nerves. Try as they might there was no way to be silent as they moved along. They could only continue moving forward, praying they were far enough out on the edge of the battle that they'd come in contact with no one until after they'd made it across their lines. They'd worry about how to explain themselves then. The lighter it got the more they tried to stay under the cover of the trees, but the ground was too rough for the injured men to leave the road behind, they'd never make it over the uneven terrain. Dawn found them less that half a mile from where they'd left the vehicle. Small spotter planes were working the skies along the hills that hemmed the valley. Fifteen minutes after sunrise they dove deeper into the cover of the trees. The sounds of shells overhead and the vibration in the ground as they landed behind them told them what the fate of the vehicle that had brought them this far would be. After the artillery crew warmed up they landed one right on the money, and the group sat in the trees watching the black smoke rise as what was left of the gas and the oil burned.

ggg

It took ninety minutes to make the next mile. Chief was in the throes of his fever now and they had to stop often to try and calm and quiet him. Every moan or cry could bring the enemy down on them. Thirty minutes more found them trying to negotiate a section that angled steeply downward. Casino fell, twisting and landing on his injured leg, as his staff slid away from him in the layer of shale on the road. Rolling up to grab the knee he sat swearing in the road.

Gritting his teeth he looked up as Garrison rushed to his side. "Shoot me! Just shoot me and get it over with. I'm not gonna make it, you guys gotta leave me behind and get out of here."

"Shut up Casino. Nobody gets left behind." Garrison checked the bandages and saw the first stain of blood seeping up from the wound. "Goniff! You in any shape to help?"

The little thief had been jerked off his feet and thrown down on the road when the other man fell and was heaving back the skimpy breakfast they had at sunrise as his vertigo returned. In a moment he sat back on his heels and nodded before struggling to his feet. He stood swaying in the road, his arms stretched out to keep his balance but pulled Casinos arm across his shoulders and staggered along as the Warden, supporting the man from the other side guided them down the slope.

"Come on, just a little bit further. You can rest when we reach the bottom." Encouraging and cajoling them Garrison kept them moving until they were safely settled in the shade of the trees at the bottom of the hill. Walking back up the road he sank down on his knees next to the stretcher and sat a moment, catching his breath. "How is he?"

Actor leaned over Chief, shading him from the sun. "He's unconscious. His fevers up again." Nodding down the hill. "What about them?"

"Goniff's dizzy."

"Yes, I could see that. Casino?"

Garrison wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve and shook his head. "He broke the wound open again, he's bleeding."

Standing they stooped to their burden and started down hill towards the others. Ten yards down the slope Garrison felt the stretcher twist abruptly in his hands, he struggled to keep his grip and stay on his feet as the end dropped and Chief slipped off the litter. He heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground, followed by a grunt of pain. Dropping the empty stretcher back on the road he turned to find Actor down and moved to help him.

The irritated Italian waved him off with a curt gesture. "I can manage. See to Chief."

Kneeling next to the litter the Lieutenant carefully shifted the injured man back on the stretcher, then folded the blanket back to check the dressing on his side. Running a hand through his hair he shook his head. "I'm going to take him down to the others. I'll be back for you." Reaching down he pulled the strap off the end of the stretcher and slipping it around the young man made him fast to the litter before he picked up the handles at the head and started down hill, dragging it behind him. Casino and Goniff reached out for Chief when he pulled the stretcher into the shade, ready with water and cloth to wash and apply pressure to the wound.

Garrison turned and went back up the hill to Actor who still sat in the dust at the side of the road. "Well? Can you stand if I help you?"

Reaching a long arm up and grasping the hand held out to him. "I don't know, I can try." Actor let himself be hoisted to his feet. He stood with his hand resting on the Wardens shoulder, supported by the man strong grip on his arm and hand at his waist. Gingerly putting his foot down he rocked forward, trying to test the injury, his breath caught in pain and he drew his foot back up off the ground.

"Can you put any weight on it?"

He tried again, managing a halting step, gritting his teeth Actor stared into the worried face in front of him and shook his head. "Not enough. Not enough to do us any good."

"That was a nice little dance step you two were doin' up there. What was that, Your Highness, the fox trot?" Stretching out his hand Casino helped steady the con man as Garrison lowered him to the ground.

Goniff helping from the other side gave a worried grin, "Nah, Casino, fox trot's got that little kick up at the end."

"We'd better get that boot off." Garrison ordered.

"No! Leave it." Straining forward extending a protective hand over his ankle. "It will help support the joint."

"And if the swelling gets too bad it'll help you lose your foot! Casino hand me Chiefs knife." Casino pressed the trigger that released the blade from its harness and tossed it across Actors outstretched legs. The Warden ran the razor sharp blade along the stitching at the inside of the tall boot and then cut in at the top, working his hand inside and down along the seam protecting the long leg as he sliced through the leather lining. "Goniff grab on and help him hold still, this is going to hurt." Sliding his hand inside, he supported the ankle as he pulled and twisted the boot off. Looking up when the normally tightly controlled Italian swore and groaned with pain.

"Merda! Non credo questo!" The suave features were pale and sweat beaded across the lofty forehead.

Goniff hissed in sympathy. "It's turnin' a ruddy great color a purple, n't it?"

"That's just great! How in the Hell are we gonna get out a here now?"

"We'll get out." Garrison picked up the radio and had it on again. Static still, but pulsing and shifting with a cadence that refused to resolve itself into speech.

"How! Are you gonna carry us all out on your back!?"

"If I have too! Now shut up and let me think Draw your weapon, damn it, do something useful for a change instead of just grousing!" He stalked away from them, heading to the next clump of trees, to the quiet a few feet of separation might afford him, but stopped after a couple of steps and stood blinking up into the leaves. After a moment he squared his shoulders and turned back to the group, crouching down next to them. "Alright, this is what we're going to do…"

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg


	5. Chapter 5

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"You're crazy! That'll never work."

He closed his eyes and reached up to rub the back of his aching neck, heaving a sigh, too tired to argue, he said quietly. "Yes it will Casino, and it'll be safer than what we've been doing."

"Yeah! How in the hell do you figure that?!" The safecrackers worry was making him belligerent but his tone softened as he studied their commander's worn features.

Garrison opened his eyes and looked around the group. "Look, once Actor and Goniff get set they can provide cover for me as I bring Chief up, and then come back for you. You can do the same thing for them from behind, when they move up. I'll go back and brush out our trail and then we start all over again. Believe me, it'll work."

"How far do we have to go, then?" Goniff asked

"No more than two miles."

"Jeeze! Two miles! I don't think I can make that."

"It's just a hundred yards, Casino. We'll take a hundred yards at a time, you can do it." Garrison raised his arm and wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve, took in a deep breath and pushed himself up off the ground. "I'm going to go up and check the first leg, make sure it's safe."

Casino watched him walk away and turned to the other two men. "Do you believe that stubborn son of a bitch?"

Actor leaned back against the tree and smiled. "Yes, and sometimes you can get a long way on belief."

Chief struggled up through his fever in the late afternoon and opened his eyes to find Casino bending over him, wiping his face with a damp rag. "What's goin' on?"

"Don't worry kid we're just playin leap frog along here"

"Where's th' Warden?" He remembered the sound and the feel of the stretcher as it shuddered along the road, the feeling of needing to hang on as the head of it was lifted, and the pressure of the strap under his arms as it kept him from slipping.

"He just walked back a ways to do some sweepin'. He'll be back up here in a minute."

Chief puzzled over that for a minute, trying to make sense of it, and then he raised his head and looked around him, as the pieces fell into place and he remembered where they were, and how they were traveling. "Tie some branches on the underside a this thing. They'll help brush out the drag marks."

"That something' you learned on the reservation Geronimo?" Casino snorted in amusement.

"Radio." Chief laid back, his head spinning with weakness, "Tonto did it all the time. Whenever he had t'go save that sorry ranger's butt. Tie 'em 'round your ankles too. Drag 'em along behind."

"Good thinking Kiimosabe."

"Pappy, you'r a jerk." mumbling, "That was the white guy," as he drifted back to sleep.

ggg

"We've got to stop. We're getting too close to the fighting. I'm going to leave you guys here and scout up along that hillside, see if I can find somewhere we can wait this out." Staying in the brush along the base of the bluff Garrison found a small cave about seventy yards from where he'd left them. Stepping inside it was cool and slightly damp. The sound of water dripping drew him to the back of the cavern. Squatting down he let the moisture run over his fingers and hand. There was a small depression that formed a pool at the base of the tiny waterfall. At least they'd have water while they waited.

"There's a limestone cave up there." picking up the ends of Chiefs' litter and adjusting the strap across his chest. "Actor, Goniff, you follow me." Casting a glance back over his shoulder, "Casino wait here. I'll be back for you in a couple a minutes."

The safecracker shifted his position to lean back against a rock, his injured leg stretched out before him. Laying his arm across his bent knee, gesturing with the weapon in his hand, he called after the small procession. "I'll be here, Warden. Jeeze, it's not like I can get anywhere on my own."

In twenty minutes the Lieutenant was back, reaching down to help haul him to his feet and then dragging his arm across the back of his neck to help him limp up the trail to shelter.

"Nice digs Warden" they had to stoop to get inside and he'd put too much weight on his right leg causing a gasp of pain.

"Don't complain Casino, at least its solid." The Warden lowered him to the ground and then leaned over him to check the bandage for signs of bleeding. "If they don't land one right in the opening we ought to be safe enough in here for now"

A moment later they were showered by dirt and small stones as a shell hit, rocking the hillside. "Blimey! That's close. I feel like I'm in London in the Blitz!"

"Quiet! You hear that?" Actor brought his hand up quickly to silence them

"Voices!"

"American?"

"Nah, Kraut!"

Garrison looked back from his position near the opening, "Get the radio going, maybe we can pick up on something that'll tell us what's going on."

Casino took the unit from where they'd secured it on Chief's litter and turned it on low, trying to zero in on a frequency that had traffic. Suddenly the static disappeared and they could hear a voice calmly speaking, "Debeh-lizini Nassey Wolachee-snez Nish-cla-jih-goh Dah di khad Wo-tkanh Bilh-has-ahn, Wo-tkanh, Bilh-has-ahn Ta Eh ye sy."

"What in the hell's that?' Casino looked down at the unit in his hand.

"What's anybody doin' talkin' Chinese out here?" Goniff stared at the radio.

"That's Navajo." Chief said quietly.

Moving quickly across the small cave Garrison took the radio from Casino and brought it close, "Do you understand it?"

Chief nodded his head and swallowed, "Some."

"Debeh-lizini Nassey Wolachee-snez Nish-cla-jih-goh Dah di khad Wo-tkanh Bilh-has-ahn, Wo-tkanh, Bilh-has-ahn Ta Eh ye sy."

The young man looked at him and frowned, "Don't make any sense."

"Just tell me what you hear."

"Debeh-lizini Nassey Wolachee-snez Nish-cla-jih-goh Dah di khad Wo-tkanh Bilh-has-ahn, Wo-tkanh, Bilh-has-ahn Ta Eh ye sy."

"Black sheep ahead. Long Ant. Left. Hold. Hold" he closed his eyes and his voice dropped into a whisper. "That's all I can get."

"That must be some kind of code." Actor pulled himself over to check the bandage on Chiefs side.

"Right and it has to be American."

"How'd ya figure that?" Goniff looked at Garrison.

"They used Indian coders in the last war, they're using them in the Pacific now. There must be some teams here too."

Casino jabbed a finger in the direction of the radio "But we still don't know what the hell it means!"

"I know" Garrison was moving toward the small opening again.

"Where are you going?" reaching out Actor gripped their commander by the arm.

"I'm going to go out and find out what's happening."

"You crazy bastard! You can't go out there!"

"Look, if I can find out who's winning this thing." shrugging out of the grasp that held him. "It'll let us know what we've got to do, which way we have to move next."

Goniff looked around at the ragged group. "Well at least we're wearin the right kinda uniforms if the ruddy Germans crash in here."

"Swell!" Casino growled to Garrison's back as he made his way out of the cave, "We get all this way and he's gonna go out there and get his head blown off sneaking around in the woods."

"Take it easy mate, the Warden knows what he'd doin'"

Raising a skeptical eyebrow he stared at the little man "You think so?!"

ggg

"What d'ya find out?" Casino had taken up a position protecting the opening to their shelter and had been worrying there the whole time the Warden had been gone, it showed plainly in the irritation in his voice.

Garrison smiled, acknowledging his concern. "Their line's broken. They're falling back. Our guys are right behind them. It shouldn't be long now."

Actor ducked and covered Chief as another shell hit nearby, sending a shower of dirt down over them again, "Grazie Dio"

"Here I found this" handing over a German first aid pack Answering the shocked look on the con mans face, "The corpsman was already dead when I found it."

They'd waited as the sounds of the fight ebbed and flowed around them through the night. Gradually it grew quiet as the new day dawned and Garrison got up again moving to the entrance. "I think it's over."

"Yeah? Who won?" running his hand through his hair to dislodge the dust and dirt, Casino ducked down and peered out the opening.

"I don't know." Turning back he looked over the group, "I'm going to go find out."

"Uh, I hate to tell you this babe, but if it was us you ain't exactly dressed in the right uniform to go wanderin' around out there."

"So I'll surrender."

"Warden" looking over at Chief, Goniff turned back with a worried smile, "We kinda used up all our white flags."

ggg

Garrison sat in cover near the base of a large tree watching as a squad of GI's moved slowly through the brush in a sweep, looking for German stragglers. He had just started to stand, to hail them when there was a flash from the bushes just in front of him and he felt a hammer blow to his side as he was knocked off his feet. "Shit! Hold your fire, damn it! I'm one of yours! Fuck! I don't believe this!"

"Hold it! Hold your fire."

What do you think Sarge?

"I think he doesn't swear like any Kraut I ever heard. Throw your weapon out and stand up where I can see you."

He stood up slowly. Standing motionless he waited a moment before tossing the gun he still held in his right hand away from him, out into the clearing where it could be seen.

"Alright! Hands in the air and walk forward. Slowly."

He tried to comply but he couldn't raise his left arm. He put his right hand up and leaned to the left, letting his left arm swing away from his body

"Who are you?" the Sergeant snapped.

"Lieutenant Garrison, U.S. Army. I'm with a Special Forces team."

Casting an eye at the man that stood swaying before him in dirty German trousers and boots the NCO asked "Can you prove that?"

"Get serious Sergeant! My serial number's 926314 you should be able to check that out."

"Doc! Get over here!"

"What's your unit Sergeant?"

"Stand still! Don't you move!"

"Damn it, Sergeant! I've identified myself. I expect you to do the same. Who are you? What is your unit?" Garrison leveled his best angry young officers gaze at the non com in front of him and snapped, "That's an order, Sergeant!" but didn't make a dent in the experienced soldiers thick layer of skeptical mistrust.

"That can wait until after we've checked your story out."

"OK." He closed his eyes in frustration. "Sergeant, you get hold of somebody in your line of command and have them check me out. I'm with a Special Forces unit. Operations knows we're out here somewhere. I have four men up in those hills. All of them are injured." Opening his eyes again he stared at the GI in front of him, "I'm going to need help getting them down out of there."

The medic stepped forward and helped him sit back down, leaning him back against the tree he took scissors from the pouch at his waist and cut his sleeve away and started to work. Two men stood over them on guard as the Sergeant turned back to the radioman.

Ten minutes later he was back, "OK Lieutenant, your story checks out."

Garrison breathed a sigh of relief as the medic tied the dressing down and stood. "That's it, sir. We'll have a stretcher up here directly to take you down the line."

"NO!" he pushed himself up off the ground and turned on the squad leader, "Sergeant! I have men in those hills, you'll never find them. And if you do, might not get near them, unless I'm with you."

"What'd you say Doc?"

"Sarge, it got him through the muscle of his arm there and then skittered along his ribs. He's losing blood, he's not breathin so good, and he's got a fever. He needs the aid station."

"Damn it, Sergeant, what I _**need**_ is to get my guys out of there."

The soldier stood staring at the man and nodded at his determination to see to the safety of his men. "Doc, can he make it up into those foot hills to show us where the others are?"

"He seems to think so, Sarge, I'm not so sure."

"Alright. Doc, see what you can do to get this guy ready to go"

The corpsman shook his head and then pulled a sling from his pouch. "OK, sir. If your not gonna ride, we better support that arm." When he finished he looked up and asked "Lieutenant, you said you had injured men up there. How many? What kinda shape are they in?"

Garrison scrubbed at his face with his hand and then rubbed his eyes. "Four, Doc Worst one took a bullet in the back. It went clean through. He's lost a lot of blood and he's got a fever. Goniff's got a concussion, he got hurt on the way in. He's still pretty unsteady on his feet. Casino sliced his leg pretty bad when we landed. I don't know why there's no infection, thank God there isn't but he still can't walk on it. And I think Actor broke his ankle yesterday, so he's not getting around too good either."

"And what about you, sir?" The young man asked as he packed supplies back into his kit.

"I'm fine Doc."

The medic looked at him and smiled. "I got a Sergeant just like you, sir. Just because you don't admit it doesn't' mean you aren't sick. How long you had that fever?"

"You sound like one of my men, Doc. I'll hang together 'til we get back to England."

"If you say so, sir, but here," tossing a tin in Garrisons lap "These might help."

"This stuff comes in pills too?" chuckling at the puzzled look on the other man's face _ "_Thanks, Doc." and he poured a few of the tablets into his hand and tossed them in his mouth, chewing and swallowing the bitter pills before the medic had time to pour him any water.

"He ready, doc?"

"Yeah Sarge, but I wanna keep an eye on him. The injury isn't that bad, but he's in pretty rough shape," The medic accepted the tin of aspirin back and put it away in the pouch slung over his shoulder. "Sounds like we're gonna need some more help gettin' all of those guys down out of there."

"They're sending a truck up for them. Billy can wait here for it. We can bring them down this far." The GI tuned to his squad, "Alright, mount up!" Motioning to one of his team, "You and Doc take care of this guy." The man who stepped forward towered over Garrison. "Let's get this done," and he pointed at another one of the men waving him forward. "Take the point." The non com turned back to him, "Lieutenant? You say your men are injured? How bad? Anybody up there still able to shoot back?"

"One or two Sarge. And they just might, if I don't go in first"

"Alright. We'll get in as close as we can. You make contact and make sure your guys don't start firing on us. Let's move out"

ggg

"Actor! Casino! Hold your fire!" He stepped out of cover, away from the giant that had been assigned to help get him back up here and moved towards the cleft in the rock where he knew one of his men stood on guard. Garrison accepted the support when the con man reached out to take him by the arm, in turn helping the other man limp back inside as they both stooped to enter the small cavern where the others were concealed.

"Damn!" Casino looked him over from his position next to Chief. "What happened to you?"

"I found our lines." he said with a shrug of his uninjured shoulder and a weary smile.

"You know," Goniff shook his head, "Warden, we just seem to have piss poor luck this time out."

"Goniff, 'piss poor luck' would've been them being better shots, me being dead, and you guys being stuck out here until you were caught, or died of starvation!" Garrison crouched down near his injured men. "How's Chief?"

"The bleeding stopped, but his fever is worse. We need to get him out of here." Actor told him simply.

"That's what the guys outside are going to help us do. Now just stay absolutely still and keep your mouths shut when the patrol comes in. The Sergeant is a real hard-ass. I don't think he believes in me yet." He stood up, swaying slightly, and turned back towards the opening to their chamber. "You better lay your weapons on the ground. Shove them out of reach. That might make him feel a little more comfortable."

"Well it's not gonna make me more comfortable!" Casino groused.

Garrison didn't bother to turn back, "I know, but do it anyway." He held his hand away from his body as he stepped out of the cover of the rocks. "Alright, Sergeant, come on up." And he watched as the non com moved forward carefully scanning the area, looking for any sign of a trap.

The man stopped, crouched down in the entrance, frowning as he looked over the ragged men that sat or lay on the ground in front of him. His eyes rested a moment on the boy on the stretcher before he turned and called over his shoulder. "Doc! You better get up here!'

They moved the injured men out into the light outside the cavern entrance and the medic had seen to each one, before handing them over to squad members for the trip down the hill. He kept the boy with him, though he'd worked first and longest with him. They moved him off the hard ladder onto a canvas litter and covered him with blankets He'd help carry him down himself. They were ready to go now, and he stood and shrugged the litter's strap over his shoulder and set off.

Garrison stood starring after them and started with a jerk when the Sergeant stepped up and pulled his uninjured arm across his shoulder. Wrapping his other arm around his waist the GI stood looking at him a moment. "Come on Lieutenant." And they started walking slowly down the hill.

ggg

"I don't envy you your kind of war."

"That's what Goniff said to one of your guys." He fell silent again, his shoulders sagged and he rested his head on his hand and gazed down into his empty mug and yawned.

"You still waiting to hear?"

He leaned forward and scrubbed at his eyes with a dirty hand, "No the doc was over here a while ago. They'll all be OK." Garrison rested his arm on the table and continued to stare down into the mug.

The older officer watched him over his coffee a moment before asking. "What are you thinking?"

Garrison leaned back against the post and closed his eyes. With a sigh he said quietly "I was just wondering if they'd court-martial you for an eighty percent casualty rate."

The other man laughed. "Probably, but," and he gestured to the sling that supported the younger man's arm, "I think they start handing out medals when you hit a hundred." There was no response. He sat quietly for a few minutes, letting the young man sink deeper into exhausted sleep, before motioning to one of his men and saying softly, "Saunders, get Doc back over here." Then he sat and waited until the medic arrived. The corpsman carried a stretcher over with him when he came, and another man trailed along behind. Obviously he'd been expecting this to happen. Hanley watched as they loaded the guy on the stretcher and he walked along side as they took him across to the medical tent. Whoever was expecting a report from this kid was just going to have to wait another couple a days.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg


End file.
